Le Choix
by Delicity-Unicorn
Summary: Olicity fiction. AU. Felicity cherche désespérément l'homme de sa vie, après une énième déception sentimentale elle teste une nouvelle façon de rencontrer le prince charmant. Seulement elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela bouleverse sa vie à ce point...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour,**

**Avant toute chose merci à tous ceux qui ont déposé un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre de ma fiction, notamment les guests à qui je ne peux répondre. **

**Me voici de retour pour une nouvelle fiction, beaucoup plus drôle et moins sombre. Cette histoire est inspirée d'un film que j'ai adoré et que j'ai décidé d'adapter au Olicity. **

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, elle est totalement écrite et fait 9 chapitres au total. Bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma complice et bêta, merci de ton temps et de tes lectures Shinobu24. Je t'embrasse fort.**

* * *

Iris saisit la boîte de mouchoirs en papier sur la table et la tendit à Felicity. La blonde en saisit un et se moucha bruyamment dedans.

« Mais pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ?! » Demanda-t-elle en pleurant tout en continuant à se moucher. Elle reprit un mouchoir et jeta l'autre au sol. « C'est vrai….je suis intelligente et j'ai des conversations qui volent un peu plus haut que la moyenne, physiquement ce n'est pas la catastrophe….alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas trouver un homme qui veuille rester avec moi ?! » Pleura-t-elle son regard allant d'Iris à Caitlyn qui ne savaient pas quoi répondre.

Leur amie avait raison, elle était tout ça mais elle ne savait surtout pas choisir ses petits amis, ça n'allait pas plus loin que ça. Caitlyn fit un signe à Iris de lui dire la vérité mais la jeune femme n'était pas certaine que le moment était le bon. Felicity venait de voir son petit ami de quelques mois demander en mariage une autre qu'elle, et lui dire à cet instant qu'elle ne savait pas choisir les hommes qu'elle fréquentait n'était pas la meilleure idée. Elle soupira et secoua la tête faisant bien comprendre à Caitlyn qu'elle ne dirait rien.

« Ok…. » soupira Caitlyn en se levant. « ….je vais te dire le problème Fel. » Felicity releva son visage vers son amie et la fixa ne comprenant pas vraiment son ton détaché et son air blasé. « Tu crois trouver le prince charmant dès qu'un homme te sourit Fel ! Les hommes n'attendent qu'une chose des femmes et ce n'est pas de se faire passer la corde au cou ! Alors tu vas arrêter de te lamenter sur ton sort, te lever et enfin profiter de ce corps qui ferait pâlir n'importe quelle femme ! »

Iris n'avait pas quitté Felicity du regard et avait pu voir se peindre sur son visage la surprise et la stupeur. Elle avait posé sa main sur celle de Felicity histoire de la soutenir et avait senti son amie se tendre aux paroles un trop franches de Caitlyn.

« Non je n'attends pas le prince charmant ! Je veux simplement un homme qui m'aime pour ce que je suis et comme je suis ! » Elle se leva et fixa son amie. « Je ne suis pas certaine que de coucher avec des hommes différents chaque soir m'aidera à trouver celui qu'il me faut ! Je ne veux pas devenir comme toi et ne même plus savoir comment s'appelle l'homme à côté de qui je me réveille ! Désolé de vouloir autre chose ! » Caitlyn eut un mouvement de recul à ces paroles qui franchirent les lèvres de son amie.

« Peut-être mais moi en attendant je m'éclate ! » Répondit-elle vexée. « Je ne cherche pas le grand amour parce que ça n'existe pas Fel et tant que… »

« Stop ! » Cria Iris en se levant, coupant Caitlyn en plein milieu de sa phrase. « Stop…ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'on va aider Felicity à aller mieux. » Dit-elle d'un regard appuyé vers Caitlyn et compatissant vers Felicity qui eut un petit sourire victorieux en regardant Caitlyn. « Et désolé de le dire Fel….mais Caitlyn a raison dès que tu rencontres un type c'est un mari potentiel à tes yeux….tous ne sont pas fait pour être de bons maris… » Caitlyn eut un petit rire ironique en regardant son amie qui ouvrait grand les yeux.

« C'est ironique de ta part en sachant que tu as épousé ton amour de lycée et que tu vis une vie de femme mariée depuis des années. » Lança Felicity légèrement agacée d'être jugée de cette façon. Iris ne prêta aucune attention à cette remarque acide sachant parfaitement que son amie ne le pensait pas.

Felicity avait toujours admiré le couple qu'elle formait avec Barry et lui avait répété à maintes reprises qu'elle avait une chance extraordinaire et qu'elle ne rêvait que de trouver elle aussi _son Barry_.

« Fel….ce qu'Iris veut t'expliquer….c'est que la prochaine fois que tu rencontreras un type, ne voit pas l'avenir. Profite juste du moment présent. » Lui expliqua Caitlyn d'une voix adoucie. « Et si ça doit fonctionner tant mieux, sinon tu passes au suivant. » Felicity soupira et réalisa que ses amies n'avaient pas forcément tort.

Elle idéalisait chaque rencontre qu'elle pouvait faire et à peine avaient-ils fini le premier rendez-vous qu'elle s'imaginait déjà le présenter à sa mère et commander sa robe de mariée. Elle devait revoir un peu son comportement et peut-être trouverait-elle ainsi son prince charmant...

« Ok… » Dit-elle au bout d'un long moment. « …c'est quoi ton application déjà pour rencontrer des types qui ne veulent pas se marier ? » Caitlyn eut un énorme sourire et sortit son téléphone en cliquant sur l'application.

« Tu vas t'éclater Fel ! Je te le promets. » Rigola-t-elle entraînant avec elle les deux autres. Felicity haussa les épaules pas certaine de ça, mais elle devait essayer.

####

Felicity faisait les cents pas devant le bar où elle avait rendez-vous, se maudissant intérieurement de ce qu'elle avait fait et de ce qu'elle allait faire. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser embarquer dans une idée pareille par Caitlyn ! C'était elle la plus censée des trois, c'était elle qui relativisait toujours les choses, mais elle devait avouer que sur ce coup là elle avait été tout sauf clairvoyante.

Elle avait été surprise de la façon d'obtenir un rendez-vous sur ce site de rencontre. Un simple clique sur un cœur et hop le rendez-vous était accepté et organisé. Elle leva les yeux au ciel sous sa bêtise à se trouver ici à faire les cents pas. Comment pouvait-elle imaginer une seule seconde trouver l'amour de sa vie en cliquant sur un simple cœur ?

Elle serra un peu plus fort le magazine qu'elle avait entre les mains, le signe de leur reconnaissance. Ça aussi était un signe comme quoi cet homme n'avait rien en commun avec elle. Il avait choisi un magazine de sports automobile….tout un programme songea-t-elle. Elle espérait simplement que la conversation irait plus loin que le sujet des grosses cylindrées, où qu'il ne ferait pas une comparaison entre sa voiture et sa…..elle secoua la tête nerveusement tentant d'échapper à toutes sortes d'images et d'idées farfelues qui lui passaient en tête.

« Allez Fel…tu peux le faire. » S'encouragea-t-elle en soufflant pour se donner du courage. « Ce type était plutôt pas mal sur sa photo de profil….c'est déjà ça. » Elle souffla encore une fois et entra dans ce bar, son destin en route vers l'inconnu.

Oliver regarda sa montre et pensa que son rendez-vous était en retard. Il souffla de frustration, il n'était pas pressé mais tout de même. Il tenta de se trouver une occupation et sortit son ordinateur afin d'avancer un peu sur le dossier que sa mère lui avait confié.

Il travaillait chez QC depuis trois ans à présent et même si au début il avait eu du mal avec ce travail, à présent il s'y sentait à l'aise. Il rêvait de faire autre chose mais ce poste à responsabilités chez QC l'avait aidé à se prendre en main et à enfin être le fils que ses parents avaient toujours espéré avoir. Et rien que ça valait bien ce sacrifice.

Il travailla quelques minutes sur son écran quand son regard fut attiré par le type à ses côtés. Il semblait nerveux et lui aussi semblait attendre quelqu'un. Il lui fit un léger sourire et le type lui répondit assez tendu. Il rigola intérieurement se disant qu'il attendait probablement un premier rendez-vous.

Il tenta de se concentrer à nouveau quand il vit le type bouger et se diriger vers les toilettes en laissant son magazine sur la table. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un article en première page et il délaissa son ordinateur pour saisir le journal et chercher cet article.

« Bonjour ! » Entendit-il d'une voix claire et ferme. Il leva les yeux de son article et tomba nez à nez avec une jolie blonde qui lui sourirait. Il la regarda un instant avant de la voir s'assoir face à lui et commencer à babiller sans s'arrêter. « Je suis Felicity et non ce pseudo à la noix que le site nous oblige à choisir…et je dois dire que tu es très différent de ta photo de profil. Mais c'est normal on essaie toujours de mieux se vendre…moi par exemple j'ai mis une photo ou je suis plutôt pas mal….enfin pas que je me trouve irrésistible mais plutôt où je suis avantagée…je ne suis pas très grande et je porte toujours des talons pour justement ne pas paraître toute petite et…..je crois que je parle un peu trop. » Finit-elle par dire devant le manque de réaction d'Oliver.

Ce dernier avait baissé son magazine et s'était laissé emporté par cette jolie blonde et son bavardage incessant. Il avait croisé les jambes et l'avait laissée parler en buvant chaque parole prononcée. Il la trouvait jolie et même si elle ne se trouvait pas irrésistible lui la trouvait à tomber.

« Je crois que…. » Commença-t-il quand il vit le regard de Felicity attiré par quelque chose derrière lui. Il la vit ouvrir grand les yeux et sans comprendre pourquoi et surtout comment, il se retrouva avec sa bouche collée sur celle de cette blonde.

Felicity avait ouvert grand les yeux de surprise quand elle avait aperçu dans le fond du bar le type qu'elle était censée rencontrer. Elle avait trouvé celui face à elle pas vraiment fidèle à la photo mais comme elle l'avait expliqué elle n'en était pas étonnée, et surtout il avait le fameux signe de reconnaissance. Seulement elle réalisa que ce type face à elle n'était pas celui avec qui elle était censée avoir rendez-vous et si elle était honnête son rendez-vous ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Elle avait foncé sans réfléchir sur ce type face à elle et l'avait embrassé pour bien faire comprendre à son rendez-vous qu'elle ne donnerait finalement pas suite. Elle avait gardé les yeux ouverts tout le long pour voir comment réagissait celui avec qui elle était censée passer du temps. Il l'avait regardée avec un certain dégoût dans le regard et avait tourné les talons sans rien dire.

« Désolée…. » Finit-elle par dire en relâchant la cravate d'Oliver qu'elle tenait toujours en main. « ….mais je….j'avais rendez-vous avec un type qui ne me plaisait pas. » Expliqua-t-elle sur un ton d'excuse en souriant doucement. « Ce n'est pas mon habitude de sauter sur le premier type rencontré….et je parle encore un peu trop. » Elle se leva et allait prendre congés quand Oliver saisit sa main.

« Attendez….je suis ravi d'avoir pu vous aider. » Dit-il en remontant sa main vers son poignet. « …je pense au moins mériter un verre vous ne pensez pas ? » Il avait pris un air détaché comme si ce genre de choses lui arrivait souvent et tira légèrement sur le poignet de Felicity afin qu'elle reprenne sa place face à lui. « Oliver… » Dit-il en lâchant sa main et en la tendant par-dessus la table.

« Felicity… » Répondit-elle enfin en saisissant cette main tendue. « ….et je pense effectivement que je vous dois un verre… » Tous les deux rigolèrent et Felicity appela un serveur afin de passer commande.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée tous les deux. Le verre offert s'était transformé en dîner puis en ballade le long de la digue qui délimitait la ville de Central City. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien et les sujets s'étaient enchaînés sans blanc dans la conversation. Ils avaient l'impression de se connaître depuis des années et une sorte de complicité était née de suite.

« Ainsi tu travailles avec ta mère...» Dit-il tout en marchant lentement à ses côtés, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Felicity venait de lui raconter que sa mère tenait un restaurant en plein quartier des affaires de Central City et que naturellement elle avait suivi ses pas et l'avait aidée.

« Ce n'est pas tous les jours faciles….mais je n'imagine pas travailler ailleurs. On s'est toujours serré les coudes toutes les deux et je…..bref je ne vois pas une autre vie. » Dit-elle doucement.

« ….je sais ce que c'est…je travaille aussi avec ma famille… » Dit-il sur le ton de la confidence. « Et c'est loin d'être drôle. » Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux et se fixèrent un court instant mais qui troubla Felicity.

Elle leva les yeux mentalement au ciel sous ses pensées qui déjà divaguaient à la possibilité que peut-être Oliver pourrait être…..

« Non pitié Fel ! Arrête ! » Dit-elle tout haut. Elle vit le regard surpris d'Oliver et s'excusa rapidement. « Désolé….je suis désolée, mais je…. » Elle ferma les yeux de frustration et tenta de se concentrer un peu plus. « Je…hum, hum…je dois t'expliquer pourquoi je me suis retrouvée dans un bar ma bouche sur la tienne…. » Elle rigola nerveusement et Oliver hocha la tête. « Ok….je suis inscrite sur une application pour rencontrer des hommes qui veulent tout sauf une vie stable…. »

« Oh…et donc tu avais rendez-vous avec un type pour…. » Demanda-t-il surpris. Ce n'était pas l'image que dégageait Felicity.

« Exactement…. » Reconnue-t-elle pas très fière d'elle. « …et ce n'est pas moi….c'est Caitlyn qui m'a plus ou moins forcé à….et je….enfin c'est pas moi quoi…..et…. » Oliver posa un doigt sur ses lèvres afin qu'elle se taise. Ils se fixèrent un moment avant qu'il ne le retire.

« Je ne te juge pas….seulement ça ne correspond pas à la fille que j'ai côtoyée ce soir. » Dit-il lentement ne voulant pas la vexer. Felicity acquiesça et se décida d'expliquer à Oliver le pourquoi de ce rendez-vous complètement raté. Ils continuèrent à déambuler dans les rues désertes de Central City et Felicity lui racontait comment elle courait à la catastrophe à chaque histoire. « Je crois tout simplement que tu n'es pas tombée sur le bon c'est tout. » Conclut-il à la fin de son explication.

« C'est gentil de vouloir me rassurer. » Dit-elle touchée de sa compassion. « Mais je suis trop fleur bleue….je vais donc tenter la méthode Caitlyn….on verra bien. » Elle fixa Oliver un instant avant de secouer la tête et de lui faire comprendre que cela n'était pas non plus pour elle. Ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence et au bout d'un moment Oliver se retrouva devant son hôtel.

« Merci de m'avoir raccompagné. » Ironisa-t-il en se tournant vers Felicity. Cette dernière haussa les épaules et rigola.

« Quand je peux rendre service…. » Le silence tomba à nouveau entre les deux et ils se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre sans savoir comment se dire au revoir.

« J'ai passé un très bon moment. Merci Felicity. » Dit Oliver troublant ce moment. « Ça faisait longtemps que…bref..merci. » Soupira-t-il en cherchant une excuse pour la revoir.

« Plaisir partagé. » Felicity soupira à son tour. Elle n'avait pas envie de quitter Oliver bêtement devant son hôtel. Elle pensa soudainement à Caitlyn qui elle lui aurait proposé une fin de soirée un peu plus folle. Ils ne savaient pas comment se dire au revoir et se regardaient simplement en souriant bêtement et nerveusement. « Ok je….je te laisse…bon retour à Starling Oliver. »

« Merci…..on ne sait jamais si tu passes par là bas… » Dit-il ne croyant pas vraiment à cette chance. Felicity hocha la tête et rigola doucement. Elle se retourna et s'apprêta à quitter le trottoir quand il la rappela. « Attends ! » Il fit un pas vers elle et trouva ses yeux bleus. « Je suis encore là demain…on pourrait peut-être se revoir. »

Felicity se figea et se retourna lentement. Elle avait une envie folle de le revoir et de passer du temps avec lui, mais était-ce une bonne idée ? Il n'habitait pas la même ville, comment pourraient-ils construire une relation si….elle se sermonna mentalement d'arrêter de faire des plans sur la comète et d'écouter la voix de Caitlyn qui résonnait dans sa tête lui criant d'accepter cette proposition.

« Ok….. » Dit-elle soulageant au passage Oliver avec sa réponse. « Je fais le service du midi avec ma mère et on se retrouve au bar vers 15h ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Parfait…c'est juste….parfait. » Ils se fixèrent encore un instant avant que Felicity ne prenne congés laissant un Oliver bouleversé de cette rencontre. Il resta un long moment sur le trottoir à regarder dans la direction qu'avait emprunté la jeune femme et décida finalement de bouger et d'aller se coucher pour se retrouver très vite le lendemain à 15h.

####

Felicity était épuisée de son service, ils avaient eu du monde et elle n'avait pas arrêté une minute. Elle finissait de débarrasser les dernières tables avant de rentrer chez elle et de se doucher pour retrouver Oliver. Il avait envahit ses pensées depuis la veille au soir et elle avait arboré un sourire niais depuis.

Sa mère l'avait bien taquinée et elle avait fini par lui confier qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un. Donna en avait été ravie pour sa fille, elle savait à quel point son célibat la minait et surtout à quel point elle voulait tomber sur le bon. Felicity s'était confiée sur sa journée et lui avait absolument tout raconté, même leur rencontre plutôt inattendue.

« Tu t'es jetée sur lui comme ça ?! » Donna ne connaissait pas ce côté aventureux et osé de sa fille. Felicity avait hoché la tête. « Je comprends mieux pourquoi il souhaite te revoir….il espère que tu finisses dans son lit. » La blonde avait râlé devant l'air moqueur de sa mère et avait fini par rigoler avec elle, lui avouant que cela ne la dérangerait pas du tout.

« Finalement Caitlyn n'a pas tort….une relation uniquement basée sur le sexe c'est plutôt sympa. » Dit-elle en rigolant à moitié. « Si tu le voyais maman…..une vraie tentation. » Les deux femmes avaient éclaté de rire avant que Felicity ne prenne congés et file se préparer.

Oliver attendait Felicity, ses doigts tapaient nerveusement sur la table et il scrutait le moindre mouvement à la porte. Il soupira bruyamment s'attirant le regard de son voisin de table et lui fit un petit sourire gêné et tendu.

Il repensait à sa journée de la veille et ressentait encore ce bien être que Felicity lui avait inspiré à la minute où il avait croisé son regard. Elle l'avait surpris en l'embrassant de la sorte, mais l'avait aussi bouleversé avec ses histoires de cœur. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas tenter le diable en la revoyant mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il avait eu besoin de la revoir et de ressentir encore cette plénitude qu'elle lui inspirait.

Il avait prolongé son séjour exprès pour pouvoir passer une journée de plus à ses côtés, sa mère avait été furieuse à son mail mais il n'en avait eu cure. Tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux avait été la possibilité de passer encore une journée avec Felicity et sa joie de vivre.

« Salut ! » C'est Felicity qui le sortit de ses pensées. Il se leva et sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. La jeune femme se figea mais se détendit presque aussitôt à ce geste inattendu et tendre. « Désolé, je suis un peu en retard. »

Oliver haussa les épaules et lui proposa de s'assoir. Felicity s'exécuta et ils commencèrent à discuter comme la veille de tout et de rien. L'après-midi passa à une vitesse incroyable, Felicity lui avait fait visiter les choses incontournables de Central City et ils avaient fini par dîner dans un petit restaurant italien.

« Merci pour ces deux jours Felicity.. » Dit Oliver son regard perdu sur elle. La lumière était tamisée et les bougies présentes sur leur table faisaient danser leurs flammes dans les prunelles bleus de la jeune femme. « ….je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point j'avais besoin de ce moment de détente…..je vais avoir du mal à revenir à la réalité… » Souffla-t-il tout bas. Il chercha la main de Felicity et la serra une fois qu'il l'eu trouvée.

Felicity sentit son cœur rater un battement dans sa poitrine. Ces paroles et ce geste d'Oliver lui retournait le cœur et le cerveau. Elle tentait de ne pas faire de plan sur la comète, de ne pas s'imaginer mariée ou avec une famille avec lui, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Peut-être était-il celui qu'elle attendait depuis des années ?

« Pour moi aussi la descente va être difficile. » Dit-elle en caressant de son pouce la main d'Oliver. Ils se fixèrent intensément et sans se concerter ils se levèrent et quittèrent le restaurant leurs pas les guidant vers l'hôtel d'Oliver. « On dirait bien que le fait que je te raccompagne devient une habitude. » Rigola-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent devant la porte.

« Oui, je crois bien. » Rigola Oliver à sa suite. « Je….. » Il leva les yeux vers elle et sans résister plus longtemps il s'avança, saisit son visage entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa sans se poser plus de question. Il sentit Felicity se tendre mais se détendre instantanément à son contact.

Elle chercha sa taille de ses mains et se resserra contre lui. Elle les fit glisser contre son torse pour trouver son cou et s'y pendre. Felicity répondit à son baiser et elle en voulait plus, elle lécha de sa langue le contour des lèvres d'Oliver et ce dernier compris le message. Il écarta sa bouche afin de se laisser pénétrer par la langue aventureuse de Felicity.

Ils se détachèrent à regret sous le manque de souffle. Felicity ouvrit difficilement les yeux et tomba dans ceux d'Oliver qui attendait sa réaction. Quand il vit un énorme sourire s'épanouir sur son visage il se sentit rassuré et saisit sa main afin de l'entraîner vers sa chambre. Sans un mot et sans résistance Felicity le suivit. Après tout c'était le conseil de Caitlyn….vivre le moment présent sans se poser de question.

* * *

**Voici pour ce premier chapitre qui plante le décor. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il vous donne envie de lire la suite. **

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience.**

**À bientôt pour la suite….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour,**

**Merci de l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette nouvelle histoire, je suis contente qu'elle vous plaise. **

**Merci pour vos suivi et mise en favori ainsi que pour vos commentaires, notamment les guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site. **

**Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire. Contente que tu aies aimé. La suite maintenant. **

**Guest : Merci de ton commentaire. Contente que tu aimes. **

**Nina : Merci de ton commentaire, la suite maintenant en espérant qu'elle te plaise toujours. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup. **

**Voici le second chapitre, vous allez savoir si Felicity va enfin trouver son prince charmant où si le sort s'acharne sur elle encore une fois. Bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour Shinobu24 qui est toujours à mes côtés. Je t'embrasse fort ma jumelle adorée. **

* * *

Felicity éclatait de rire à une blague d'Oliver. Elle était allongée sur lui, nue et écoutait religieusement ce qu'il racontait. Elle le trouvait beau et se laissait aller à penser que peut-être….non ! Elle secoua la tête et saisit son regard surpris.

« Tu penses encore plus vite que ton ombre ? » Demanda-t-il en rigolant. Felicity éclata de rire à son tour et acquiesça. Elle se redressa et le fixa dans les yeux.

« C'est plus fort que moi… » Expliqua-t-elle. Elle vit Oliver se redresser à son tour et le sentit se tendre. « Tout va bien ? » Il ne répondit rien et se leva pour s'habiller. Il se tourna enfin vers elle et chercha ses yeux en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, ce qu'il avait à lui dire n'était pas évident.

« Felicity je….je dois te dire que…..et je suis désolé par avance mais…. » À ce début d'explication chaotique Felicity se leva à son tour et commença à se rhabiller également.

« Te fatigue pas j'ai compris ! » Dit-elle vexée et en colère contre elle de s'être encore une fois laissée aller à rêver. « Tu es marié et… »

« Non pas du tout ! » Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle afin de calmer ses gestes rapides. À ce_ non_ Felicity repris espoir jusqu'à la suite. « …..seulement fiancé…. » Avoua-t-il penaud. Il put voir une douleur passer dans son regard bleu et s'en voulu de suite.

« Seulement fiancé...seulement fiancé ?! » Cria-t-elle. « Et ça fait une différence ?! Non mais je rêve ! Je ne suis qu'une sombre idiote ! Comment j'ai pu croire que tu étais différent des autres ?! Il suffit de te regarder pour voir que tu es comme tous les hommes….tu cherches juste à prendre du bon temps et à retourner à ta petite vie ! » Hurla-t-elle en finissant de mettre ses chaussures.

Oliver la regardait faire et aller d'un bout à l'autre de la chambre à la recherche de ses affaires. Leur soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire et avec elle son désir et son envie pour cette blonde qui venait de chambouler à jamais sa vie.

Il se souvenait de leur chemin jusqu'à sa chambre, de son empressement à la déshabiller, de son envie de la posséder et de lui faire l'amour. D'ailleurs il avait eu envie d'elle à la seconde où elle avait posé sa bouche sur la sienne dans ce bar. Il aurait dû être honnête avec elle dès le départ mais justement sa réaction lui avait peur et il avait craint qu'elle mette un frein de suite à une hypothétique aventure.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû écouter Caitlyn ! » Se maudissait Felicity toujours en s'habillant. « Ce n'est pas pour moi ce genre de choses ! Pas du tout ! C'est bien ma veine de tomber sur un type beau comme un dieu mais qui ne soit pas célibataire et qui en plus m'avoue après m'avoir fait l'amour qu'il est fiancé ! »

Oliver la regardait toujours faire ses aller retours et si la situation avait été tout autre il aurait éclaté de rire, seulement il n'était pas certain que Felicity le prenne bien.

« Je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire. » Risqua-t-il quand même voulant s'excuser. « ….mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le bon moment et… »

« Peut-être juste avant de me faire jouir ! » Répondit-elle furieuse de son excuse minable. « Parce que au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais pas, on a fait l'amour à plusieurs reprises….tu as eu cent fois l'occasion de stopper ce qui allait inévitablement arriver et tu n'as rien fait ! Alors peu importe ce que tu pourras dire….tu auras tort ! »

« Je sais…mais peut-être que… » Oliver voulut la saisir par le bras mais Felicity se dégagea vivement, le fusillant du regard.

« Ne me touche plus jamais ! » Elle le fixa encore un court instant avant de jeter son sac sur son épaule et de prendre la porte. Oliver sursauta à la porte claquée violemment se maudissant d'avoir tout gâché entre eux. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et fixa le sol, ne sachant plus quoi penser ni ressentir.

####

Iris tendit encore une fois la boîte de mouchoirs en papier à Felicity. La jeune femme était chez elle depuis deux jours et n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer. Elle avait eu un mal fou à raconter à ses deux amies ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Et quand enfin elle était arrivée au bout de son histoire, Caitlyn s'était mise en colère lui expliquant qu'Oliver n'avait rien fait de mal, qu'il s'était simplement laissé aller à une envie et à une pulsion et que cela n'allait pas plus loin. Chose sur laquelle elle était d'accord il y avait encore quelques jours.

« Tu le savais Fel ! Ce n'était pas une découverte….normalement ce n'était même pas Oliver que tu devais rencontrer alors arrête de te plaindre s'il te plaît ! » Les pleurs de Felicity avaient redoublé après cette tirade et Iris avait tenté de calmer les choses.

« Tu crois vraiment que ce genre de réflexion va l'aider à aller mieux ?! » S'était mise en colère Iris. « Ce n'est pas sur ton canapé qu'elle est échouée et dont elle ne décolle pas ! » Felicity avait instantanément arrêtée de pleurer à cette réflexion et avait regardé ses deux amies en colère.

« Je suis là je vous signale ! Désolé d'être un poids pour toutes les deux. À l'évidence je n'ai même plus d'amies non plus ! » Les deux jeunes femmes l'avaient regardée surprise, Felicity ne se mettant jamais en colère. « Comme je suis un poids pour toi Iris je vais partir, quand à toi Caitlyn….je sais que je t'agace avec mon côté fleur bleue mais je suis comme ça….j'ai cru qu'Oliver était différent ! Fin de l'histoire ! »

« Ok je suis désolée…. » avait reconnu Caitlyn. « Tu ne m'agaces pas….mais reconnais que tu reproduis à chaque fois les mêmes erreurs… » Avait-elle dit doucement à la blonde qui s'était rassis entre temps.

« Oui c'est vrai tu as raison.. » Avait reconnu Felicity qui avait décidé de se reprendre en main et de ne plus se laisser aller. Seulement c'était un simple message d'une connaissance qui avait remis le feu aux poudres, cette amie d'université lui annonçait son mariage prochain et cela avait une nouvelle fois plongé Felicity au fond du gouffre.

« Mais chérie….arrête de pleurer. » Iris reprit la boîte de kleenex et se leva en toisant son amie. « Felicity Smoak ne se laisse jamais abattre ! Tu vas donc te lever et reprendre ta vie en main, rencontrer un homme qui te fera rêver….mais avant tu t'assureras qu'il n'est ni marié ni fiancé. » Dit-elle en retenant un fou rire.

Felicity la regarda amusée et se leva à son tour pour la prendre dans ses bras et la remercier de son soutien. Iris avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas se lamenter sur son sort dès qu'une amie lui annonçait son mariage ou sa grossesse. Cela n'avait aucun sens, elle devait se ressaisir et ne plus se laisser aller de la sorte.

« Tu as raison…..je dois me bouger les fesses ! » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Oublier Oliver et ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ses côtés et à son contact. Elle avait laissé cette histoire dans un coin de sa tête et avait continué sa vie, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Elle avait repris sa place auprès de sa mère au restaurant et avait tenté de ne pas retomber dans ses travers de fille célibataire cherchant l'amour. Et cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné, elle avait décidé d'arrêter de chercher celui fait pour elle et elle avait décidé de se laisser porter par la vie et les rencontres qu'elle pouvait faire.

Ce jour là était une journée comme toutes les autres, un service fatiguant mais qui s'était plus bien passé. Elle s'apprêtait à débarrasser les dernières tables quand elle vit un homme rentrer dans la salle.

« Désolé, mais les cuisines sont fermées. » Dit-elle en s'approchant avec un sourire.

« Je me doute…mais je meurs de faim. » Répondit-il avec un énorme sourire que Felicity qualifierait de charmeur. « Je suis en route depuis tôt ce matin et…..pitié… » La supplia-t-il. La blonde rigola à sa façon de faire et opina de la tête.

« Très bien….mais juste une omelette et une salade. C'est tout ce que vous pourrez avoir. » L'homme acquiesça ravi d'avoir obtenu gain de cause et suivit Felicity qui lui montra sa table.

« C'était divin ! » Felicity débarrassa son assiette et lui fit un large sourire. « Merci de ne pas m'avoir laissé mourir de faim sur le trottoir. » Eclata-t-il de rire. Felicity le suivit et sans s'en rendre compte elle s'assit face à lui.

« De rien…..il était de mon devoir d'accéder à votre requête. » Plaisanta-t-elle à son tour. « Je suis là pour nourrir la population….. » Ils rigolèrent de concert et le silence tomba entre eux. Ils se fixaient et se souriaient sans savoir quoi dire. Felicity se perdit dans ce regard noisette qui la tranquillisait et se sermonna de ne pas encore une fois replonger sur une hypothétique suite à cette simple rencontre.

« Ray…. » Il tendit sa main pour la saluer et Felicity la saisit. Ce geste eut pour effet de lui rappeler vaguement quelque chose et elle secoua la tête voulant chasser Oliver de ses pensées. « Ray Palmer….je suis nouveau en ville et je suis ravie d'avoir déjà trouvé un endroit qui me plaise. » Dit-il en la fixant un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

« Felicity Smoak….ravie de faire votre connaissance Ray Palmer. » Dit-elle en serrant sa main dans la sienne. « Et contente d'avoir un nouveau client. » Ray éclata de rire et il engagea la conversation sur le but de son arrivée en ville. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien et c'est avec surprise que Felicity vit arriver le service du soir. Ils n'avaient pas bougé de la table et n'avaient pas vu l'heure passer. « Je ne travaille généralement pas le soir mais je remplace un serveur malade. » S'excusa-t-elle. « Je vais devoir y aller. »

« Oh oui parfait ! Je comprends bien. » Ray se leva et ne savait pas comment lui demander de la revoir. « Je vais y aller aussi et je…je reviendrai pour manger autre chose qu'une omelette. » Dit-il en reculant tout en fixant Felicity. Cette dernière rigola doucement et hocha la tête en la penchant sur le côté.

« Vous savez que ce soir nous servons autre chose que des omelettes. » S'entendit-elle dire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Ray se stoppa et son visage s'illumina d'un énorme sourire.

« Dans ce cas je me vois dans l'obligation de rester. » Répondit-il heureux de sa proposition. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant que Felicity ne l'installe à une autre table et qu'elle lui présente la carte.

Cela faisait à présent un mois que Ray se présentait tous les midis et certains soirs au restaurant. Il prenait la même table à chaque fois et prenait un malin plaisir à discuter avec Felicity. Elle s'était assurée qu'il ne soit ni marié, ni fiancé selon les conseils d'Iris et depuis elle prenait un certain plaisir à le voir tous les jours. Parfois il arrivait qu'ils passent l'après midi ensemble quand Ray n'avait pas d'obligations professionnelles et elle adorait ce genre de moment.

Enfin elle avait réussi à trouver quelqu'un qui l'appréciait pour ce qu'elle était et qui ne cherchait pas qu'une chose chez elle. Il n'avait tenté aucune approche ni aucun rapprochement, à peine avait-il tenté une fois de la toucher mais il s'était semblé se raviser tout de suite.

Définitivement Ray Palmer était la perle rare.

« Je voudrais te demander quelque chose. » Dit-il d'un ton mal assuré alors qu'ils se baladaient dans le parc face aux bureaux de Ray. Felicity tourna sa tête vers lui et attendit. « Je me disais que peut-être on pourrait dîner ensemble un de ces jours….c'est vrai on se voit tous les jours mais à part moi qui mange…. » Rigola-t-il entraînant Felicity avec lui.

« J'en serai ravie. » Répondit-elle avec un énorme sourire sur le visage. « Demain soir je suis libre….enfin ce n'est pas urgent mais si tu veux…. » Ray sourit de son empressement à dîner avec lui et confirma leur rendez-vous du lendemain soir.

Ray était venue la chercher chez elle avec sa voiture et son chauffeur et c'est à cet instant précis qu'elle prit la mesure de qui il était réellement. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à son nom et à ce qu'il lui racontait quand il parlait de ses affaires et à cet instant elle le regretta. Elle allait sortir avec Ray Palmer….le PDG de Palmer Tech…..elle tenta de relativiser les choses et de se dire que cela n'avait aucune importance.

Ray était un homme gentil, attentionné, serviable et surtout un parfait gentleman et ce qui ne gâchait rien il était bel homme. Définitivement Ray était celui qu'il lui fallait.

Elle monta dans la voiture et ils entamèrent leur éternelle discussion sur tout et sur rien. Elle appréciait à chaque fois les conversations qu'elle pouvait avoir avec lui et se disait que c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Elle était séduite par un esprit et non par un corps. Chose qui ne s'était passée avec sa dernière aventure.

Elle soupira fatiguée qu'Oliver s'immisce encore dans sa tête et dans ses pensées. Elle sentit la main de Ray encercler la sienne et pour la première fois un frisson la parcouru. Elle remonta ses yeux vers son visage et pu y voir certainement la même chose que dans le sien. Un trouble qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre. Elle vit Ray se pencher doucement vers elle et s'approcher inlassablement de ses lèvres qu'elle ne rêvait à cet instant que d'embrasser.

Enfin sa bouche toucha la sienne et leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un soupir de contentement des deux côtés. C'était un baiser sage et tendre, à l'image de Ray Palmer. Elle sentait qu'il voulait un peu plus mais qu'il n'osait pas aller le chercher. Elle entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et fit glisser sa langue sur les lèvres de Ray, lui donnant ainsi le signal.

Ray approfondit alors ce sage baiser et posséda la bouche de Felicity. Il glissa sa langue à la recherche de la sienne et quand il la trouva il la caressa avec tendresse et avidité. Felicity se rapprocha de lui et grimpa sur ses genoux afin de s'accrocher à lui. Elle soupirait et sentait que le manque de souffle n'allait pas tarder à devenir un problème mais elle ne souhaitait pas se reculer.

C'est finalement Ray qui se recula à bout de souffle. Il chercha les yeux bleus de Felicity et y plongea pour connaître sa réaction. Ce qu'il y vit le réconforta et il replongea avec envie sur cette bouche délicieuse qui le tentait depuis si longtemps.

« Si tu savais depuis le temps que j'ai envie de t'embrasser. » Souffla-t-il dans son cou ayant délaissé sa bouche pour découvrir la courbe de sa mâchoire. « Mais je….je voulais qu'on prenne notre temps et qu'on apprenne à se connaître avant d'aller plus loin. »

Felicity se laissait entraîner par les sensations que la bouche et la langue de Ray lui provoquait. Elle était envahit de frissons incontrôlables mais plus que ça, ses paroles lui réchauffaient le cœur. Elle était heureuse d'avoir attendu pour l'embrasser et comme lui elle était contente d'avoir appris à le connaître avant de se laisser submerger par leur libido.

« Je suis aussi ravie d'avoir attendu. » Dit-elle le souffle court et les yeux fermés. Elle se décolla légèrement et chercha les yeux de Ray. « Pour être honnête je n'ai plus très envie d'aller dîner….. » Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

« Moi non plus. » Dit-il contre sa bouche avant de la posséder de nouveau. « On va aller dans un endroit plus tranquille. » Ray fit signe à son chauffeur que ses plans avaient changé et il lui indiqua qu'il rentrait chez lui. « On commandera à manger…..et ensuite…. »

« Ou alors on passe à la suite….et seulement après on commande à manger. » Le contra Felicity taquine. Ray fut amusé de sa repartie et acquiesça avant de la faire basculer sur le siège et de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il avait tellement retardé ce moment qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus attendre encore longtemps et d'après ce qu'il comprenait Felicity non plus.

##

Ray attendait Felicity à la sortie du restaurant comme tous les jours. Ce midi il avait eu un déjeuner d'affaires et il n'avait pu venir la voir, mais il avait annulé tous ses rendez-vous de cette après midi. Il ne voulait passer son temps qu'avec Felicity. Il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort à la voir sortir et elle sourit à le voir sur le trottoir un énorme bouquet de fleurs à la main.

« Hey…..j'espère que la femme que tu attends apprécieras l'attention. » Dit-elle en s'approchant et en se pendant à son cou. Elle l'embrassa furtivement et retrouva ses yeux. Ray caressa sa joue de sa main libre et se perdit dans son regard.

« J'espère aussi….parce qu'aujourd'hui ça fait deux mois qu'on se voit tous les jours avec cette femme et j'espère qu'elle apprécie ma présence. » Felicity noua ses mains autour de sa nuque et le regarda tendrement. Il était parfait….juste...parfait songea-t-elle.

Elle aussi avait tilté ce matin à la date sur le calendrier et quand elle avait su que Ray ne viendrait pas pour le déjeuner elle avait tenté de masquer sa déception et de ne pas en faire tout une histoire. Seulement à le voir devant elle à cet instant elle réalisa qu'elle avait enfin trouvé sa perle rare.

« Je suis certaine qu'elle apprécie…non ! Elle adore. » Dit-elle tout bas contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser et de saisir les fleurs qu'il tenait toujours dans son autre main. « Merci d'y avoir pensé….je suis touchée. » Dit-elle en regardant le bouquet et en respirant le parfum qui se dégageait des fleurs.

Ray la serra dans ses bras et lui murmura des mots dans le creux de son oreille. Felicity gloussa à son souffle et sentit un amour immense la submerger aux paroles de Ray. Et ce sentiment d'avoir enfin trouvé celui qu'il lui fallait réapparu et elle se laissa aller à toutes les pensées qu'elle refoulait depuis le premier jour. Pour une fois depuis longtemps, elle voyait enfin son avenir avec un homme.

####

Felicity terminait son service du soir. Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle fatiguée de sa longue journée. Elle avait encore dû dépanner un serveur absent et avait bien fait comprendre à sa mère qu'elle devait trouver une solution. C'était la 3ème fois cette semaine et elle ne comptait pas poursuivre une fois que Ray serait de retour de son déplacement professionnel.

Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres rien qu'à penser à lui. Cela faisait deux semaines depuis ce fameux soir où elle avait réalisé qu'il était celui qu'elle avait attendu et elle était toujours certaine de ça. Ray était tout ce qu'elle pouvait souhaiter, voire même plus que ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Enfin elle avait trouvé un homme libre, qui l'aimait et qu'elle aimait en retour. Elle était sa priorité et elle savait d'avance qu'il la rendrait heureuse.

Il lui tardait qu'il rentre de son voyage d'affaires, il lui manquait affreusement et il lui restait encore quelques jours à patienter avant de le voir franchir à nouveau la porte du restaurant. Elle soupira et prit le chemin de son appartement pas très loin du restaurant de sa mère. Elle avança sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait et c'est quand elle se sentit percuter quelqu'un qu'elle releva la tête et tomba sur un regard qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à revoir un jour.

* * *

**Le sort continue de s'acharner sur ****Felicity...Oliver n'est pas disponible et elle finit par rencontrer Ray. **

**Comme toujours j'attends vos commentaires et avis avec impatience. Alors à vos claviers...**

**A bientôt pour la suite et la réponse à la fin de chapitre...qui percute-t-elle ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour,**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. Je vois que vous avez apprécié le Olicity même s'il a été rapide. Ray est entré dans le tableau mais Felicity a toujours dans un coin de sa tête Oliver….avant de vous laisser découvrir la suite merci aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site pour leurs commentaires.**

**Nina : Merci de ton commentaire. Contente que cette suite te plaise, les réponses à tes questions au fil de la fiction, mais une partie ici.**

**Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire. La suite maintenant.**

**Voici le 3 ème chapitre de cette histoire. Bonne lecture.**

**Encore un mot pour ma bêta adorée, merci Shinobu24 de ton temps passé à me lire. Je t'embrasse fort ma jumelle**.

* * *

Oliver était adossé à la porte de l'immeuble de Felicity et attendait patiemment qu'elle rentre. Il savait qu'elle travaillait ce soir pour être passé devant le restaurant. Il avait eu une envie subite de rentrer mais ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il voulait la revoir. Il savait d'avance que leurs retrouvailles ne seraient pas évidentes et il ne voulait pas la mettre au pied du mur devant une salle pleine.

Il s'était alors décidé pour l'attendre devant chez elle….patiemment. Enfin le plus patiemment possible parce qu'il était survolté à l'idée de la revoir, de la toucher et surtout de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa vie depuis qu'elle était partie furieuse.

Il la vit enfin tourner dans la rue et fouiller dans son sac à ce qu'il imaginait à la recherche de ses clefs. Il secoua la tête, toutes les femmes étaient pareilles. Un immense sac pour y mettre tout ce qu'elle pouvait et elles râlaient à chaque fois qu'elles devaient y chercher quelque chose. Et Felicity n'échappait pas à cette règle quand il l'entendit marmonner toute seule.

Elle avançait rapidement et tellement prise dans ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle ne le vit pas tout de suite et surtout qu'elle ne le vit pas face à elle. Elle le percuta de plein fouet et Oliver du la retenir afin qu'elle ne tombe pas sur le trottoir. Il ne voulait qu'elle ait une raison supplémentaire de lui en vouloir.

Il croisa enfin son regard qu'il vit surpris et lui décrocha un immense sourire. Elle était comme dans son souvenir, ses yeux bleus expressifs, sa bouche bien dessinée et peinte en rose fuchsia qu'il rêvait d'embrasser à nouveau. Il laissa ses mains traîner un peu trop longtemps sur ses bras n'ayant pas envie qu'elle s'éloigne déjà.

Felicity resta sans voix un moment ses yeux dans ceux d'Oliver, sous le choc. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi beau et sûr de lui. Elle se figea à sentir ses mains sur elle et soudain tout un tas de souvenirs lui revint en mémoire. Leurs discussions, leurs fous rires, leur unique nuit….elle se perdit dans ses yeux bleus et se demanda comment elle avait pu se remettre de cette histoire éphémère.

L'image de Ray s'imposa à son esprit et elle fit un pas en arrière voulant s'éloigner de cette proximité qui la troublait énormément. Elle resserra son sac contre elle et prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de connaître la raison de sa présence ici.

« Salut….tu m'as manqué. » Commença Oliver d'une voix tendre et basse. Felicity grimaça et pouffa à cette entrée en matière.

« Tu as dit la même chose à ta fiancée quand tu l'as retrouvée après avoir couché avec moi ?! » Elle ne voulait pas être si virulente dans ses propos mais le voir devant elle à lui dire ce genre de choses alors qu'il était fiancé, la rendait folle de rage et triste à la fois.

Oliver tressaillit à la violence de ses paroles, mais il savait qu'il les méritait et qu'il l'avait profondément blessée. Elle s'était confiée à lui sur son passé amoureux et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de reproduire ce que tous ces hommes passés dans sa vie avaient fait. Lui briser le cœur.

Il s'en voulait et quand il lui avait avoué être fiancé, il n'avait pas voulu que les choses se terminent de cette façon entre eux. Il avait simplement voulu être honnête afin de pouvoir envisager la suite sereinement. Il la voyait le fixer et s'agiter en même temps, il sentait dans son regard qu'elle bataillait pour savoir ce qu'elle devait faire de sa visite.

« D'ailleurs comment as-tu trouvé mon adresse ?! » Demanda-t-elle toujours en colère, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. « J'oubliais tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu souhaites obtenir en venant ici mais je t'assure que si tu veux une autre chance où qu'on continue une relation alors que tu es fiancé ou peut-être même marié à présent tu peux aller…. »

« J'ai rompu mes fiançailles. » La coupa-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle. Il osa poser une main sur sa joue quand il la vit sous le choc de sa révélation. « J'ai tenté de reprendre ma vie telle qu'elle était….mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. Je pensais à toi tout le temps. » Souffla-t-il en s'approchant encore un peu plus de Felicity. « Tu m'obsèdes….je revis en boucle chaque instant de notre histoire et savoir que je t'ai fait du mal me tue….. »

Felicity déglutit péniblement, elle était sans voix devant ce qu'Oliver venait de lui confier. Elle le sentait sincère, elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Il pensait chacune des paroles qu'il venait de prononcer, et elle luttait pour ne pas se jeter dans ses bras, elle ne pouvait pas. C'était trop tard.

« ….je veux juste une autre chance de te rendre heureuse. » Dit-il tout bas, son souffle s'écrasant sur sa bouche. « Tu mérites d'être choyée et aimée….et je sais que je n'ai pas été correct envers toi….mais j'espère que tu écouteras ton cœur. »

Oliver la fixait et attendait une réponse. Une simple réponse….Elle se perdait dans ses yeux suppliants et ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Oui elle mourait d'envie de lui donner ce qu'il demandait, mais Ray était aussi dans un coin de sa tête et de son cœur. Son cœur….il tambourinait dans sa poitrine comme jamais elle ne l'avait senti battre. C'était la première fois qu'elle le sentait réellement présent dans sa poitrine et à cet instant elle sût ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Tu m'as brisé le cœur Oliver….tu as fait comme tous ceux qui sont passés dans ma vie. » Dit-elle tout bas à son tour. Elle avait glissé ses deux mains dans son cou et s'était rapprochée du jeune homme afin de coller son front au sien.

« Je sais….et je te demande pardon Felicity. » Dit-il en effleurant ses lèvres d'un délicat baiser. Elle sursauta presque à ce geste si tendre, il resta un instant ses lèvres collées aux siennes n'osant pas bouger. Il se recula et chercha ses yeux qu'il aimait tant.

Felicity le fixait à son tour, son coeur tambourinant encore plus après ce simple baiser. Un simple contact qui venait de tout changer dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Elle passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres et ne savait pas quoi dire…ou peut-être avait-elle simplement peur de dire ce qu'elle ressentait.

« S'il te plaît… » Plaida Oliver en suivant des yeux cette langue qu'il ne rêvait que de caresser à nouveau. Il resserra sa prise sur sa taille et la rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui. Il glissa sa tête dans son cou et respira son odeur qui lui avait manqué. Dieu qu'elle lui avait manqué….jamais il n'aurait cru possible un jour de ressentir une chose pareille.

Felicity se laissa emporter par Oliver, ses gestes et sa tendresse. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par son cœur et son envie. Elle avait envie de lui et de tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir. C'était lui….il était juste celui qu'il lui fallait. Elle se décolla doucement de cette douce étreinte et chercha son regard triste.

« Ne me brise plus jamais le cœur Oliver. » Dit-elle dans un souffle contre ses lèvres.

« Plus jamais… » Répondit-il à son tour contre sa bouche qu'il mourait d'envie de dévorer, mais il voulait que cela vienne d'elle.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre que Felicity se mit sur la pointe des pieds et qu'elle l'embrasse passionnément. Il répondit à son baiser en la soulevant doucement et en la tenant fermement contre son torse. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, le souffle court et difficile à trouver, mais peu importe…..ils ne voulaient pas cesser ce baiser enivrant et qui signifiait tellement à leurs yeux.

« Viens… » Felicity rompit quand même ce baiser fiévreux et saisit la main d'Oliver afin qu'il la suive chez elle. Il ne dit rien et se laissa faire. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble en silence, attendirent l'ascenseur en se jetant de petits regards et arrivèrent chez Felicity toujours en silence.

« C'est joli…. » Dit Oliver en couvant la pièce du regard. Il avait les mains dans les poches et suivait nerveusement Felicity dans le salon.

« Merci…. » Elle posa ses affaires sur la console et s'avança vers lui. « Je suis sérieuse Oliver….ne me brise plus le cœur…..je ne le supporterai pas. » Il prit son visage en coupe et se colla à elle, il se pencha et frotta tendrement son nez du sien.

« Plus jamais chérie….je t'ai retrouvée….plus jamais. » Dit-il encore une fois voulant qu'elle le croit. Felicity acquiesça et cela donna le signal à Oliver pour l'embrasser. Il la souleva dans ses bras et suivit les instructions de la blonde pour trouver sa chambre.

##

Felicity était réveillée et regardait Oliver dormir. Elle était sur le côté, sa tête posée sur un bras et regardait cet homme à ses côtés. Un sourire éclairait son visage, elle était heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé. Il lui avait manqué et elle devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment quitté son cœur ni sa tête.

Elle soupira devant ce qui l'attendait. Elle se devait d'être honnête avec Ray et de rompre. Elle ne pouvait pas traîner et lui laisser espérer un avenir entre eux. Oliver était celui qu'elle avait attendu et s'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire de fiançailles ils seraient en couple depuis des semaines.

Seulement elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de situation. C'était elle la plupart du temps qui était de l'autre côté, celle qu'on laissait tomber pour une raison ou pour une autre. Elle soupira à nouveau et croisa les yeux bleus d'Oliver qui la regardait en souriant légèrement.

« Salut… » Dit-il d'une voix endormie en se rapprochant d'elle doucement. « Tu es bien sérieuse dès le matin. » Dit-il en se redressant et en plongeant sa tête dans son cou. Il embrassa sa peau délicatement et sentit Felicity soupirer et être réceptive à ses marques de tendresse.

« Je pensais à nous…. » Dit-elle dans un souci d'honnêteté même si elle ne lui disait pas tout. Oliver se stoppa et se décolla d'elle. Il plongea dans ses yeux et se dit qu'il était peut-être temps qu'ils s'expliquent. La veille ils n'avaient pas discuté, ils s'étaient retrouvés et avaient passé leur temps à faire l'amour.

« Ok….et que pensais-tu ? » Demanda-t-il en se redressant afin de s'assoir. Felicity haussa les épaules pas vraiment certaine de ce qu'elle devait dire. « Ok..….je vais commencer. » Il toussota et rassembla ses idées avant de se lancer. « Quand tu es partie, j'ai pris directement un vol pour rentrer à Starling et j'ai tenté de t'oublier. Je savais que j'avais mal agi aussi bien envers toi qu'envers Laurel et je….j'ai tenté de continuer comme avant…..mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. »

Felicity avait ses yeux fixés sur la couette. Elle n'osait pas regarder Oliver, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle en était incapable.

« Tu envahissais mon esprit et mes pensées et j'ai tout avoué à Laurel. » À cette vérité Felicity posa ses yeux ronds de surprise sur lui. « Je devais être honnête avec elle….je t'avais perdue à cause de mon silence je devais lui dire. »

« Et comment a-t-elle réagi ? » Felicity imaginait une dispute mémorable, un ultimatum stupide et que savait-elle encore. Oliver la regarda avec un léger sourire et s'approcha d'elle en posant une main sur son visage pour caresser d'un doigt sa joue.

« Elle était contente pour moi….notre mariage n'est pas un mariage d'amour mais de raison…donc les choses se sont bien passées je dirais. » Dit-il d'une voix traînante en souriant un peu.

« Oh…. » Fut tout ce que Felicity réussit à dire bien trop sous le choc de cette révélation. Elle resta muette un instant et poursuivit. « ….mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?! Tu aurais pu m'expliquer tout ça ! » Oliver rigola doucement.

« Pour ça bébé il aurait fallu que tu m'en laisses placer une…je te rappelle que tu étais en colère et hors de toi et que je pouvais à peine te parler…. » Lui rappela-t-il d'une voix douce en cherchant ses yeux. Felicity acquiesça reconnaissant qu'elle ne lui avait laissé aucune chance de s'expliquer correctement.

« C'est vrai….. » Elle s'approcha et le força à s'assoir. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et encercla son visage de ses mains. « …le principal à présent est que tu sois ici….avec moi. » Souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche d'une voix douce. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et se recula.

« Tout à fait.. » Souffla Oliver à son tour. « Je suis complètement raide dingue de toi Felicity….complètement fou amoureux. » Dit-il ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

La blonde sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre à cette déclaration inattendue. Il l'aimait….Oliver l'aimait follement. À cet instant elle sentit son cœur s'ouvrir pour lui et tout fut balayer. Ray et leur histoire, sa culpabilité de l'avoir trompé la nuit dernière…..plus rien ne comptait à part ce qu'elle ressentait elle aussi pour Oliver.

« Je t'aime aussi….follement. » Dit-elle tout bas. Un sourire illumina leur visage avant qu'ils ne se prouvent à quel point ils pouvaient s'aimer.

####

« Tu plaisantes ?! » Demanda Iris qui avait stoppé ses gestes en fixant son amie. « Oliver ? Le type qui t'a brisé le cœur il n'y a pas si longtemps est de retour et…..toi et lui…. » Felicity hochait la tête avec un énorme sourire sur ses lèvres. « Ok….et tu es certaine de lui cette fois ci ?! »

« Mais on s'en fout ! » S'écria Caitlyn en prenant la parole. « Fel ce qui est important c'est que tu passes du bon temps avec lui…et d'après ton sourire je crois bien que le monsieur sait s'y prendre… » Elle éclata de rire à sa réflexion et Felicity se retint d'éclater à son tour en voyant Iris ouvrir de grand yeux. « Oh s'il te plaît Iris, ne fait pas cette tête….ce n'est pas parce que Barry et toi êtes….comment dire...un vieux couple que tout le monde doit s'embêter au lit… »

Felicity ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire à voir la tête déconfite de son amie. Elle tenta de se calmer quand elle sentit le regard d'Iris sur elle. Elle avait toujours été là pour la défendre des sarcasmes de Caitlyn, elle se devait d'en faire autant.

« Caitlyn….Iris et Barry ne sont pas un vieux couple…ça fait juste longtemps qu'ils sont ensembles et qu'ils ont des habitudes et…. »

« Pas du tout ! » La stoppa la brune. « Barry et moi on...….on…...on est inventifs et on sait s'éclater comme vous deux ! » Dit-elle limite gênée de se confier de la sorte. « Seulement je n'en fait pas étalage…. » Les deux jeunes femmes la regardèrent surprises de la voir si virulente et haussèrent les épaules.

« Ok, ok….j'ai rien dit… » Soupira Caitlyn en levant les mains. « ….mais avoue quand même que de faire l'amour avec le même type depuis 10 ans dans le même lit et parfois le même jour à la même heure n'a rien d'inventif….bref… » Elle stoppa son amie quand elle la vit prête à répondre. « Là n'est pas le sujet….. » Elle se tourna vers Felicity. « Que comptes-tu faire….laisser tomber Ray ? »

Felicity soupira et pour être honnête elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. C'était une chose qu'elle avait envisagé quand Oliver était avec elle, mais à présent qu'elle avait la tête froide et qu'il ne lui tournait plus autour, elle doutait. Faisait-elle le bon choix en évinçant Ray et en laissant une chance à Oliver ?

« Oui…..c'est ce que je compte faire…. » Répondit-elle d'une voix traînante. « ….mais… »

« Mais tu n'es pas certaine de ton choix. » Finit la blonde à sa place. Felicity acquiesça, Caitlyn avait raison elle n'était pas certaine de son choix. Elle savait qu'elle devait prendre une décision et certainement celle-ci mais elle hésitait encore.

« Comment tu peux ne pas être certaine de ton choix alors que tu as passé deux jours enfermés avec Oliver ?! » S'écria Iris choquée de la réponse de son amie. « Il n'y a pas encore si longtemps tu pleurais dans mon canapé parce qu'il t'avait brisé le cœur et que tu ne pourrais lui pardonner ! Tu as crié haut et fort que Ray était l'homme de ta vie et maintenant qu'Oliver réapparaît, tu lui laisses une seconde chance et tu n'es pas certaine d'évincer Ray de l'équation ! Mais où as-tu la tête ?! »

Iris avait élevé la voix au fur et à mesure de sa tirade surprenant ses deux amies. C'était la plus calme des trois et aussi la posée. Elle ne faisait jamais rien au hasard et était la plus honnête. Si Felicity était droite, Iris était elle complètement rigide.

« Ça Fel tu vois c'est ce qu'on appelle de la frustration sexuelle…. » Chuchota-t-elle assez fort afin qu'Iris entende bien. Les deux jeunes femmes rigolèrent à cette réflexion et Iris leur lança un regard froid.

« Je ne suis pas frustrée ! » Cria-t-elle à son tour en soupirant et en fermant les yeux de colère et de frustration. « Seulement Fel tu es en train de devenir comme tous ces hommes que tu décriais et ça ne te ressemble pas ! » Elle se leva et la fixa avant de partir. « Tu sais que j'ai raison et ne laisse pas une marie couche toi là te dire que ce que tu fais est normal ! » Iris fixa Caitlyn en colère, la blonde ne répondit pas sachant parfaitement ce que la brune pensait de son style de vie.

Felicity regarda son amie partir et savait qu'elle avait raison. Elle agissait comme ces types qui étaient passés dans sa vie et qui lui avaient brisé le cœur. Elle ne valait pas mieux qu'eux si elle ne prenait pas une décision radicale.

« Elle a raison. » Soupira Felicity en s'enfonçant dans son siège. « Je ne peux pas envoyer balader Oliver après ce qu'on vient de vivre….et je ne peux pas continuer à voir Ray si Oliver est toujours dans le tableau….. » Elle posa ses coudes sur la table et saisit sa tête entre ses mains. « Mais dans quoi je me suis fourrée… » Dit-elle agacée d'elle-même.

Elle sentit Caitlyn rire et s'apprêter à dire quelque chose. Elle redressa la tête vivement et la fixa.

« Et surtout ne dis rien de ce qui vient de te traverser l'esprit ! » Caitlyn haussa les épaules et laissa son amie avec ses doutes et sa culpabilité. Elle ne pouvait pas décider à sa place.

####

Ray se dépêchait, il était en retard. Il était rentré la veille au soir très tard et n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir Felicity de son retour. Il revenait avec un jour d'avance et voulait lui faire la surprise. Il traversa la rue prudemment et s'arrêta un instant devant la vitrine du restaurant. Il voyait Felicity mâchouiller un crayon en relisant la carte du menu de ce midi. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, Dieu qu'elle lui avait manquée.

Il l'observa un instant avant de faire un pas de plus et d'entrer dans le restaurant. Elle ne l'avait pas encore vu et il s'approcha doucement, il fit un peu de bruit afin de ne pas lui faire peur et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

« Salut… » Dit-il d'une voix douce. Il vit Felicity stopper ses gestes et se retourner lentement.

« Ray…mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que…. » Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'il fonça sur elle et plongea sur sa bouche qui lui avait tant manqué. Felicity fut surprise et enroula ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa porter par ce baiser passionné.

« Je voulais te faire une surprise. J'ai bouclé tout mon travail afin de rentrer plus tôt…. » Susurra-t-il dans son oreille qu'il mordillait déjà. « Tu me manquais trop….et j'ai déjà hâte que ce service soit terminé… » Il rigola doucement et sentit Felicity se tendre légèrement. Il se recula et chercha ses yeux. « Tout va bien ? »

Felicity le regarda ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Était arrivé le moment de vérité, elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'elle allait lui dire ni comment elle allait lui présenter les choses. Elle se recula et décida de se lancer.

« Ray je….je dois te dire quelque chose….. »

* * *

**Certaines d'entre vous avaient bien visé, c'était Oliver qui attendait Felicity. Seulement cette dernière est perdue dans ses sentiments et ne sait pas vraiment si elle prends la bonne décision en rompant avec Ray….**

**Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires sur ce chapitre.**

**À bientôt pour la suite….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour,**

**J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël et vous avez été ****gâtés. Me voici de retour avec la suite de cette fiction. **

**Encore merci à tout ceux qui continuent de la suivre. Vous êtes un peu plus nombreux à chaque chapitre et c'est une sacré récompense. **

**Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps déposer leur avis guests comme inscrits. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire**

**Lulzimevelioska : Merci beaucoup**

**Nina : Merci de ton commentaire, contente que cette suite t'ait plu. Une partie de tes questions a une réponse dans cette suite.**

**Voici la suite de cette histoire et la réponse à la question de savoir si Felicity va rompre avec Ray...bonne lecture. **

**Merci à ma beta extraordinaire pour son temps et sa lecture. Je t'embrasse fort Shinobu24. **

* * *

Felicity fixait Ray, elle devait lui parler et lui dire la vérité mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait de ne rien dire, qu'elle n'était pas vraiment certaine d'elle et que peut-être elle allait faire une erreur en évinçant Ray de sa vie.

« Tu m'as manqué atrocement… » Dit-elle à la place en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et en encerclant son cou de ses bras. Ray lui fit un sourire à tomber et elle sentit son cœur rater un battement, il était heureux de la retrouver lui aussi.

« Oh chérie….la prochaine fois tu m'accompagnes. » Souffla-t-il contre sa bouche avant de la caresser d'un tendre baiser. « Je ne veux plus être loin de toi. » Felicity caressa la base de ses cheveux de ses doigts et s'approcha encore un peu plus de lui, heureuse.

« Moi non plus. » Ils s'observèrent avant de s'embrasser passionnément. Felicity se laissa aller tentant d'ignorer sa conscience. Elle savait qu'elle n'agissait pas de la bonne façon, mais elle ne savait pas faire autrement pour l'instant.

####

Le silence régnait autour de la table, personne n'osait parler bien trop sous le choc de ce que Felicity venait de raconter à ses deux amies. Ses yeux allaient de Caitlyn à Iris et elle ne savait pas laquelle était la plus choquée.

« Tu as fait quoi ? » Caitlyn posa cette question d'une voix lointaine le regard fixé au loin.

« Je n'ai rien dit à Ray….j'ai pas pu. » Confirma Felicity d'une petite voix. « ….il…..je lui ai manqué et il était tellement adorable que je….. »

« Non mais ok Fel….mais quand même. » Intervint Iris. Felicity posa son regard sur elle surprise de son calme, s'attendant plutôt à essuyer la colère de la brune. « Tu aurais dû être honnête et lui dire que tu avais renoué avec Oliver….ça va être encore plus difficile à présent. »

Caitlyn était toujours dans ses pensées et fixait son amie. Quand elle lui avait conseillé de s'éclater elle n'avait jamais envisagé qu'elle allait mener une double vie. Elle écoutait Iris parler et honnêtement elle restait sans voix, ça ne ressemblait pas à Felicity ce genre de situation.

« Tu as l'intention de rompre avec l'un des deux n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle en coupant la conversation de ses deux amies.

« Oui bien évidemment ! ….Je ne vois pas autre chose….. » Felicity vit Caitlyn pouffer et cela l'a mis un peu en colère. « Pourquoi tu pouffes ?! Tu penses que je fais une erreur ?! Que je suis incapable de faire le bon choix ?! » Caitlyn soupira et posa ses coudes sur la table pour s'approcher de Felicity.

« Je pouffe Fel parce que je pense que tu es dans une situation inextricable et que tu es amoureuse des deux. Ils ont l'un et l'autre des qualités et tu ne sais pas faire de choix définitif entre les deux. C'est aussi simple que ça. » Dit-elle d'un air victorieux en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, espérant la faire réagir.

« Pas de tout ! » S'insurgea Felicity en se redressant. « Ok ils sont tous les deux charmants et je suis bien avec eux mais je…. » Elle chercha un instant ses mots et posa son regard un peu partout afin de trouver ce qu'elle voulait dire. Au bout d'un moment elle posa un regard horrifié sur ses deux amies. « Je suis amoureuse des deux ! » Réalisa-t-elle en pleurant presque. « C'est pas possible ! Je ne peux pas être amoureuse des deux ! Et je… »

« Hey Felicity calme toi. » Iris saisit les mains de son amie et les serra afin qu'elle la regarde. « Tu n'es pas amoureuse des deux chérie….tu es juste perdue et tu vas trouver la réponse à ta question. » Dit-elle en regardant Caitlyn qui s'agitait sur son siège à voir Iris aller contre ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Mais si tu sais bien qu'elle est amoureuse des deux ! Sinon jamais elle n'aurait agi de cette façon et…. » Iris posa une main sur la bouche de Caitlyn pour la stopper, sous le regard affolé de Felicity. Elle n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle bien trop occupée à réaliser qu'elle était incapable de faire un choix en Ray et Oliver.

« Non Caitlyn arrête ! » Dit Iris tout bas en se penchant vers elle. « Ce n'est pas le moment….tu as peut-être raison mais pour l'instant elle n'a pas besoin d'avoir ça en tête…on va l'aider à y voir plus clair et… »

« Oh mon dieu ! Je suis une horrible femme ! » S'exclama Felicity en se levant et en tournant en rond. « Comment_ moi_ j'ai pu faire un truc pareil !? Comment _moi_ qui cherche l'homme de ma vie j'ai pu me mettre dans une situation où deux hommes merveilleux sont prêts à tout pour moi !? » Elle tomba de nouveau sur sa chaise sous le poids de la culpabilité.

« Ok on se calme ! » Iris prit à nouveau la parole et sortit un carnet. « Tu crois les aimer tous les deux…..très bien, alors tu vas lister ce qui te plaît chez l'un et chez l'autre et ensuite tu verras bien que tu n'es pas amoureuse des deux. » Iris tenta d'ignorer les soupirs et les yeux levés au ciel de Caitlyn, elle-même n'était pas certaine que cette solution soit la meilleure mais c'était la seule qui lui soit venue à l'idée.

« Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? Je n'achète pas une télé. » Demanda Felicity en saisissant malgré tout le stylo et le carnet. Iris hocha la tête et tenta d'être convaincante en ajoutant un sourire rassurant. « Ok, ok….donc Ray…il est...gentil, attentionné, serviable, il sait m'écouter et ne me prends pas pour une folle quand je parle trop ou que je délire….. » Elle notait consciencieusement tout ce qui lui passait par la tête concernant Ray. « Il m'a aidé à guérir d'Oliver et m'a à nouveau fait croire au grand amour. Il est comme moi… »

Les deux jeunes femmes la regardaient noter ses impressions et Caitlyn se retenait de rire et de balancer à la poubelle cette liste qui ne la ferait pas avancer dans sa décision.

« Ok et Oliver ? » Demanda Iris. « Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu es avec lui ? » Elle vit son amie se perdre dans ses pensées à la recherche de ce qu'Oliver pouvait provoquer chez elle. Elle déglutit difficilement et se lança.

« Avec lui c'est…..plus whoua…..il me rends toute chose rien qu'en me regardant. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce et lointaine. « J'ai l'impression d'être un trésor qu'il doit chérir et auquel il doit faire attention. Il est doux et tendre et même si notre histoire a débuté d'une drôle de façon…..il est juste…..lui et j'aime beaucoup ce qu'il est. » Dit-elle en fixant son amie dans les yeux.

« Et tu te poses encore la question de savoir de qui tu es amoureuse ?! » S'exclama Caitlyn en soupirant. Elle se pencha vers la blonde et chuchota. « Tu sais qui tu aimes mais ça te fais peur…..assume Felicity…. » Elle resta un moment dans ses pensées et se redressa ayant pris sa décision.

« Tu as raison Caitlyn ! Je sais de qui je suis amoureuse et je vais régler ce problème de suite. » Elle se leva et rassembla ses affaires. « Je file à Starling, je dois parler à Oliver sans tarder. Cette situation a déjà assez duré ! » Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps et prit congés de ses amies.

« Tu as conscience qu'elle va faire la pire erreur de sa vie ? » Demanda Caitlyn à Iris en regardant Felicity partir. « Tu sais bien que Ray n'est pas celui qu'elle veut… »

« Oui je sais….écoute on la laisse faire et quand les choses iront trop loin on interviendra….mais pour l'instant on veille seulement. » Caitlyn soupira, elle n'aimait pas cette idée, mais pas du tout. Elle connaissait Felicity et savait qu'elle avait l'art de se fourrer dans des histoires pas possibles.

####

Oliver soupira quand il entendit son téléphone sonner. Il était débordé de travail et savait qu'il ne pourrait pas aller à Central City voir Felicity avant des jours et rien que cette idée le rendait irritable.

« Oui ! » Dit-il en hurlant presque à sa secrétaire. « J'espère que c'est important je ne veux pas être dérangé ! »

« Je sais Monsieur Queen…mais j'ai devant moi une jeune femme qui demande à vous voir….et elle est insistante. » Lui répondit Maddy. Il soupira imaginant sa secrétaire observer la jeune femme en question d'un air supérieur.

« Ok…qui est-ce ? » Demanda-t-il agacé de perdre encore plus de temps.

« Elle dit s'appeler Felicity Smoak… » Oliver réagit immédiatement à ce nom et se redressa sur son fauteuil.

« Faites la entrer ! » Il raccrocha en vitesse et se précipita vers la porte qui s'ouvrait déjà sur la jeune femme. Elle n'eut pas le temps de décrocher un mot qu'il la serrait déjà contre lui et qu'il l'embrassait. « Je pensais justement à toi.. » Dit-il tendrement en se reculant à bout de souffle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est incroyable je pensais justement que tu me manquais….et te voilà...»

Felicity reprenait son souffle également. Elle regardait Oliver et devait batailler pour ne pas l'embrasser à nouveau, il lui faisait toujours cet effet là. Elle n'en avait jamais assez de lui…..mais elle se rappela qu'elle était ici dans un but bien précis.

« Je…je….en fait je… » Elle cherchait ses mots et ne savait pas comment présenter la chose. Elle était venue ici pour rompre, elle ne se voyait pas lui annoncer ça de but en blanc. « Tu me manquais aussi…..et je devais te voir. » Finit-elle par répondre en se maudissant de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Comment allait-il pouvoir comprendre leur rupture si elle lui disait ce genre de choses ?

Oliver lui fit un sourire à tomber et se pencha à nouveau vers ses lèvres si tentantes. Il glissa ses mains sur sa taille et la rapprocha encore plus de lui. Il la sentit réceptive à son étreinte et approfondit ce baiser sans tarder. Il trouva sa langue qu'il caressa avec envie et avidité. Il n'arrivait pas encore à croire à ce qu'il ressentait pour cette blonde, son cœur n'était remplit que d'elle et il n'imaginait plus sa vie sans elle. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il avait pu vivre jusqu'à présent sans Felicity dans sa vie. Elle y mettait une gaité et une joie de vivre qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Felicity se laissa emporter par cette étreinte qui la renversait, comme à chaque fois qu'Oliver la touchait. Elle ressentait des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit. Même Ray n'arrivait pas à la toucher de cette façon. Oliver était….juste Oliver, il était parfois difficile à cerner et elle ne pouvait nier qu'il l'avait blessée et brisé le cœur, mais il était revenu vers elle parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il n'avait pas réussi à l'oublier. Comment pouvait-elle ignorer ce genre de choses et mettre un terme à une si jolie histoire et à une si grande preuve d'amour ?

« Hum, hum… » Entendirent-ils avec un coup porté à la porte. Oliver se recula en vitesse et se décala pour trouver sa mère le visage tendu et fermé. « Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois mais tu étais...occupé. » Dit-elle d'un air agacé.

« Maman… » Il se détacha de Felicity et saisit sa main afin qu'elle le suive. Il s'avança vers Moira qui regardait Felicity en arquant un sourcil. « ….je te présente Felicity Smoak…. » Dit-il fièrement en regardant la jeune femme avec un énorme sourire. « ….comme tu as pu le comprendre… »

« Je suis venue te voir concernant le dossier Forbes. » Le coupa sa mère sans un regard pour la jeune femme. « J'attends tes conclusions depuis des jours et ça devient urgent. Je te conseille mon fils de te recentrer sur ton travail si tu veux avoir une chance de garder ton poste ! » Dit-elle sèchement en tournant les talons.

Le silence tomba dans le bureau d'Oliver et Felicity serra sa main un peu plus fort. Elle était choquée de la réaction de sa mère, elle savait qu'il venait d'une famille puissante et que rien ne comptait à part le travail et les apparences, mais elle avait été à la limite de la politesse et réprimander son fils de cette façon devant elle ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

« Je suis désolé… » Finit par dire Oliver en se tournant vers elle. Felicity eut le cœur serré à le voir si triste et gêné pour un comportement dont il n'était pas responsable.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Oliver. » Dit-elle doucement en se tournant vers lui et en caressant sa joue d'une main. Il accentua le geste et posa son front contre le sien. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire de plus et soudain le but de sa visite lui sembla mal venu. « Finalement ma visite tombe bien… » Dit-elle en se voulant légère. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et encercla son cou.

« A pic….. » Répondit-il amusé. Il soupira de bien être à l'avoir entre ses bras et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Il restèrent un long moment dans cette position avant qu'ils ne soient dérangés par le téléphone. Oliver soupira et Felicity l'encouragea à répondre. « Oh….très bien….bien sûr je lui transmet Maman. » Il raccrocha et posa un regard d'incompréhension sur Felicity qui fronçait les sourcils.

« Ta mère a oublié de me transmettre son bonjour peut-être ? » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire regrettant aussitôt ses paroles. « Désolée…. » Elle ferma les yeux de frustration et les rouvrit quand elle sentit Oliver prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

« Elle souhaite te rencontrer et faire ta connaissance ce soir au cours du dîner…. » Dit-il lui-même surpris. Felicity fronça de nouveau les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce revirement.

« Oh….je….c'est inattendu….et je…ok…. » Se maudissant de répondre par l'affirmative. Ce n'était pas le but de son voyage mais elle ne se voyait pas envoyer balader Oliver de cette façon et si elle était honnête avec elle-même…..elle n'avait pas envie de l'envoyer balader du tout. Elle se surpris à penser que peut-être elle n'avait pas pris la bonne décision en voulant rompre avec lui.

« Parfait ! » C'est Oliver qui la sortie de ses pensées. « Je termine ce dossier et ensuite je te fais visiter la ville avant de rentrer au manoir. »

« Au manoir ?! Ta famille vit dans un manoir ? » Demanda-t-elle sous le choc. À cet instant elle réalisa pleinement que la famille d'Oliver n'était pas n'importe qui et que ce qu'il avait fait pour elle était une immense preuve d'amour.

##

Felicity tentait de suivre les conversations à table mais elle devait admettre qu'elle s'ennuyait fermement. Tout ce qu'il se racontait ne l'intéressait pas et ne concernait que le travail et la société de la famille. Elle faisait bonne figure mais ses pensées la firent voguer vers les moments qu'elle avait passé avec Oliver un peu plus tôt et elle sentit son cœur s'emballer.

Oliver lui avait fait découvrir Starling et ils avaient passé leur temps serrés l'un contre l'autre, à se toucher, à s'embrasser. Il lui avait réellement manqué et quand le but de sa visite lui était revenue en tête, elle avait sentit son ventre se tordre d'angoisse. Elle ne pourrait jamais faire ça, c'était impossible. Quand elle posait ses yeux sur Oliver elle voyait le garçon sensible qu'il pouvait être où l'homme de tête qu'il était.

« Désolé Felicity de vous embêter avec tout ça… » Moira s'adressa à elle pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait posé un pied au manoir. Elle l'avait à peine saluée et s'était focalisée sur son fils et ses dossiers. « ….mais nous sommes investis dans notre entreprise. Mes deux enfants travaillent à faire que QC continue de prospérer et d'être la meilleure entreprise du pays. » Elle posa un regard fier sur Oliver et Thea. « ….et nos dîners sont souvent le théâtre de discussions qui je l'avoue ne sont pas toujours intéressantes pour des non initiés. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce mais où Felicity sentait une pointe d'ironie.

« Je vous en prie Madame Queen. » Répondit-elle le plus poliment possible. « Je travaille également avec ma mère et je sais à quel point les soucis du travail s'invitent souvent à table. » Moira leva un sourcil soudain intéressée par ce que venait de dire Felicity.

« Oh…vous travaillez avec votre mère ? Et dans quel domaine ? » À cette question Felicity un sentit un piège mais répondit quand même.

« Ma mère a un restaurant dans le quartier d'affaire de Central City et… »

« Oh vous êtes serveuse ? » Felicity reçue cette question comme une gifle en pleine figure à lire le dégoût et la stupéfaction sur le visage de la mère d'Oliver. Le silence s'installa et Felicity sentit la main d'Oliver s'enrouler autour de la sienne afin de lui montrer son soutien. « C'est donc de cette façon que vous avez rencontré mon fils…. »

« Maman…. » Intervint Oliver, connaissant suffisamment sa mère et surtout reconnaissant le ton qu'elle venait de prendre. Moira tourna son visage vers lui et lui fit un léger sourire.

« Oliver….je souhaite seulement apprendre à connaître ta nouvelle amie….c'est vrai tout s'est terminé si vite entre Laurel et toi que je veux comprendre comment tu as pu envoyer balader une relation de tant d'années. » Lui répondit-elle sérieusement en le fixant. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Felicity et poursuivit. « Oliver et Laurel se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont enfants….ils ont appris à s'aimer et même si rien n'était simple entre eux j'ai toujours su qu'ils finiraient par se marier. »

Felicity ne savait pas quoi répondre, bien trop sous le choc de l'aplomb de Moira Queen. Elle avait vaguement compris qu'elle était une femme à qui on pouvait difficilement dire _non_, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle s'attaquerait à elle de cette façon.

La main d'Oliver serra encore plus fort la sienne et elle entoura leurs deux mains de sa main libre. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ravala tout ce qu'elle souhaitait dire à la mère d'Oliver. Si elle ne se gênait pas pour la dénigrer devant tout le monde, sa mère ne l'avait pas élevée de cette façon.

« Je comprends parfaitement Madame Queen.. » Répondit Felicity avec un immense sourire, provoquant la surprise chez Moira. « ….toute mère digne de ce nom s'inquiète pour ses enfants….seulement je pense qu'Oliver est tout à fait capable de savoir ce qui est le mieux pour lui. » Elle tourna son visage vers le jeune homme et lui fit un léger sourire.

« Non je ne crois pas. » Répondit froidement Moira s'attirant le regard du couple. « Mon fils se laisse facilement influencer, sa jeunesse en est la preuve et…. »

« Maintenant ça suffit Maman ! » Oliver se leva et entraîna Felicity avec lui. « Tu penses me connaître mais tu ne sais rien de moi ! Je n'aime pas Laurel et je ne l'ai jamais aimé…tout comme elle. C'est ta fantaisie et celle des Lance qui a fait que nous avons été fiancés, mais en aucun cas nous ne voulions nous marier ! » Dit-il en fixant sa mère, sa colère sortant. « Tu juges Felicity sans la connaître uniquement parce qu'elle n'est pas du même monde que nous…mais elle a tellement plus de classe que n'importe qui dans cette pièce ! » Il posa enfin ses yeux sur elle et la regarda tendrement. « Elle m'a appris le sens du mot amour….ce dont tu n'as jamais été capable. » Dit-il froidement à sa mère.

« Comment oses-tu ?! » Moira se leva à son tour et s'approcha de son fils, ses yeux noirs. « Tu as eu tout ce que tu as toujours rêvé ! Tu as été choyé et envoyé dans les plus beaux endroits de la planète….et pour remerciements tu oses me dire que je ne t'aime pas ?! Dieu merci ton père n'est plus là pour entendre ça….. » Finit-elle sous le choc.

« C'est vrai j'ai eu tout ça maman….mais il me manquait juste l'essentiel…. » Oliver se radoucit et regarda sa mère un peu moins durement. « …..toi et papa….et Felicity comble une partie de mon cœur. Je l'aime….tu vas devoir l'accepter. »

Le silence tomba à nouveau dans la salle à manger, tout le monde se regardant. Oliver tenait toujours fermement la main de Felicity qui elle n'arrivait pas à croire que la soirée avait tourné au fiasco total. Elle posa ses yeux sur Thea qui regardait sa mère triste pour elle, mais qui semblait comprendre la réaction de son frère.

« Jamais Oliver…. » Finit par dire Moira rompant le silence. Elle fixa le couple avant de partir et de décrocher un dernier mot à Felicity. « Vous pouvez être fière de vous….. »

Felicity voulu répondre mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu en rendant visite à Oliver. Rien de tout cela n'aurait dû se passer. Elle vit Moira quitter la pièce et la suivit, voulant quand même éclaircir un point.

« Je suis amoureuse de votre fils Madame Queen, sincèrement amoureuse de lui. Je ne suis pas une coureuse de dot où je ne sais ce que vous pouvez penser de moi. Vous ne m'aimez pas...je peux l'accepter. Mais Oliver n'a pas à subir votre colère. » Moira se figea et resta un moment plantée au milieu de l'escalier.

« Vous avez ruiné sa vie et il vous a laissé faire….j'ai le droit d'être en colère contre lui. Et ce n'est certainement pas une serveuse de bas étage qui va me dicter ma conduite. » Dit-elle en se retournant afin de fixer Felicity durement. Les deux femmes se regardèrent sans rien dire un moment avant que Moira ne poursuive sa route et ne laisse une Felicity complètement bouleversée.

##

C'est épuisée que Felicity pénétra dans l'appartement d'Oliver. C'était la première fois qu'elle y mettait les pieds et devait admettre que cet endroit était purement et simplement une merveille. C'était un loft en plein centre ville avec une vue imprenable, il était décoré avec goût mais Felicity remarqua surtout que rien de personnel ne jonchait les meubles. Aucune photo, aucun objet pouvant rappeler un souvenir….rien absolument rien.

Oliver la regardait observer son intérieur et malgré le fiasco du repas un peu plus tôt, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Il n'arrivait pas à exprimer la joie qu'il avait ressenti à voir Felicity défier sa mère et prendre sa défense. Laurel ne s'était jamais opposée à rien, et surtout elle ne s'était jamais dressée de cette façon contre Moira.

« Je suis désolé pour ce soir. » Dit-il dans le creux de son oreille en encerclant sa taille et en plongeant sa tête dans son cou. « Ma mère n'avait pas être si dure. » Felicity resserra son étreinte et ferma les yeux de bonheur à le sentir contre elle.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Oliver. » Elle se décolla un peu et se retourna afin de lui faire face. « Et même si elle a été dure et odieuse et encore pleins d'autres choses….elle t'aime et veut le meilleur pour toi. » Dit-elle en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux de bien être à ce geste si tendre et la serra fort contre lui.

« C'est toi le meilleur pour moi. » Dit-il d'une voix étouffée dans son cou. « Elle finira par l'accepter. » Felicity soupira pas vraiment certaine. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés et Oliver repensa à sa journée et au bonheur de voir Felicity débarquer dans son bureau. Soudain lui revint en mémoire le but de sa visite. « Alors…vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu es à Starling ? »

Felicity se tendit légèrement à cette question. Sans le savoir Oliver venait de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Elle chercha ses yeux et lui fit un léger sourire se demandant si elle devait lui dire ou pas. Bien évidemment elle devait prendre une décision concernant son histoire avec Oliver, mais à être avec lui elle n'était pas certaine que sa décision était la bonne.

Cet homme avait tout lâché pour elle, il défiait sa mère pour l'imposer dans sa vie. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire que tout était terminé entre eux, et honnêtement elle n'en avait pas envie non plus. Elle toussota histoire de gagner quelques précieuses secondes avant de répondre.

« Tu me manquais. » Finit-elle par dire tendrement en le fixant. « Je ne pouvais plus attendre pour te voir…. » Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa son front contre le sien en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Elle sentit Oliver resserrer sa taille et sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine comme à chaque fois qu'il la touchait et qu'ils évoquaient leurs sentiments. « Je t'aime….. »

« Je t'aime aussi… » Répondit-il avant de l'embrasser et de la porter afin de lui prouver à quel point elle aussi lui avait manqué.

####

Iris et Caitlyn attendaient nerveusement à l'aéroport l'arrivée de Felicity. La blonde les avait prévenu qu'elle resterait un peu plus longtemps que prévu à Starling et si au début elles avaient été ravies de cette décision, à présent elles se demandaient bien ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'elle prolonge son séjour.

« Tu crois qu'elle a choisi Oliver finalement ? » Demanda Caitlyn à Iris. Cette dernière haussa les épaules. Son amie avait tendance à changer d'avis aussi vite que de chemise des qu'il s'agissait d'Oliver et elle ne pouvait juger de rien.

« J'espère….oh la voilà ! » Iris vit la queue de cheval de son amie se balancer à l'autre bout du couloir et fut heureuse de la voir enfin.

« Salut ! » Felicity se stoppa à la hauteur de ses amies et se laissa embrasser heureuse elle aussi de les retrouver.

« Alors… » Iris posa sa question doucement et au sourire de Felicity elle comprit qu'elle avait pris une décision. « Dois-tu parler sérieusement à Ray ou alors as-tu brisé le cœur d'Oliver ? » Demanda-t-elle mi sérieuse mi amusée.

« Je dois parler à Ray….et cette fois j'espère bien aller au bout. » Répondit Felicity en sortant de l'aéroport certaine de sa décision cette fois ci. Passer ces quelques jours avec Oliver lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, elle était clairement amoureuse d'Oliver Queen. Restait juste à annoncer à Ray leur rupture, et ça ce n'était pas gagné.

* * *

**Les choses se corsent pour Felicity, finalement elle n'a pas réussi à rompre avec Ray ni avec Oliver. Sa décision semble à présent prise, va-t-elle s'y tenir ? Réponse au fil des chapitres restant. **

**En attendant j'attends avec ****impatience vos avis et commentaires sur celui ci, alors à vos claviers. **

**A bientôt...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Avant toute chose je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2020, qu'elle puisse vous apporter joie et bonheur et tout ce que vous souhaitez. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de suivre cette fiction et à ceux, inscrits comme guests, qui prennent le temps de déposer un commentaire, c'est une motivation incroyable. **

**Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que tu aimes toujours cette histoire. Felicity ne sait pas quoi faire et comme l'ont compris ses amies elle se voile la face. A savoir maintenant si elle va ouvrir les yeux et aller au bout de son choix. Réponse dans ce chapitre. **

**Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire, la suite maintenant. **

**Lulzimevelioska : Merci de ton commentaire. La suite c'est maintenant. **

**Nina : Merci de ton commentaire, je suis contente que tu aimes toujours. Tes questions ont des réponses dans ce chapitre, du moins une partie. **

**Je vous laisse avec le 5ème chapitre de cette histoire...bonne lecture.**

**Encore un mot pour ma complice adorée, je t'embrasse fort Shinobu24. Merci de ta présence et de ton soutien, encore une très bonne année.**

* * *

Felicity souriait bêtement au téléphone. Elle soupira et se donna une contenance en remettant en place les assiettes dans la salle du restaurant. Elle était au bout du fil avec Oliver depuis un bon moment et ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre envie de raccrocher. Ils se manquaient atrocement mais Oliver était coincé à Starling avec des réunions importantes et Felicity attendait que Ray rentre d'un voyage d'affaire impromptu afin de lui parler sérieusement.

Quand elle était rentrée quelques jours plus tôt, elle s'était rendue directement à son bureau et avant qu'elle ait pu prononcer un mot, il l'avait averti qu'il devait faire un déplacement imprévu. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle vienne avec lui comme il l'avait suggéré la dernière fois mais, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'organiser son départ correctement et il préférait qu'elle ne le suive pas cette fois.

Felicity se souvenait encore du soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti à ne pas devoir lui dire _non_, car elle était certaine qu'avec son sourire et son air de chien battu elle lui aurait dit _oui_. Elle soupira tentant de chasser Ray de ses pensées et de se concentrer uniquement sur sa conversation avec Oliver.

Elle entendit son cœur battre un peu plus vite rien qu'à penser à lui. Elle était certaine de son choix à présent, elle aimait Oliver et ne voulait que lui dans sa vie. Elle devait prendre son courage à deux mains et enfin annoncer à Ray que leur histoire était terminée, qu'elle était désolée mais qu'elle ne l'aimait pas à la hauteur de ce que lui l'aimait, qu'il méritait d'être avec une femme qui ne verrait que lui.

« Tu fais quoi ? » Demanda lascivement Oliver à l'autre bout du fil ramenant Felicity à la réalité.

« Je fais le tour de la salle afin de vérifier pour la centième fois que tout est en place pour le service de ce midi. » Répondit-elle sur le même ton. « Je….j'essaie de me concentrer, mais j'avoue que tu me troubles… » Rigola-t-elle suivit d'Oliver.

« A ce point ? » Demanda-t-il tout bas. « ….même quand je suis au téléphone à te chuchoter à quel point tu me manques et à quel point j'aimerai cent fois être à tes côtés ? » Il rigola doucement sachant parfaitement ce que cela allait provoquer chez sa petite amie.

« Oui…à ce point Oliver…. » Déglutit-elle difficilement, tentant de chasser toutes les images qui passaient dans son esprit à cet instant. « Tu n'imagines pas à quel point… » Murmura-t-elle doucement en fermant les yeux.

« Salut ! » Entendit-elle résonner dans la salle. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et se retourna pour tomber sur Ray qui faisait son entrée, un sourire sur ses lèvres et un bouquet de fleurs à la main. « Tu m'as manqué Felicity ! » Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Felicity resta bouche bée et ne sut quoi dire ou comment réagir. Elle le laissa s'approcher et le laissa la serrer contre son torse son téléphone toujours collé à l'oreille Oliver lui parlant.

« Hey ! » Dit-elle enfin au bout d'un moment à Ray réagissant enfin.

« Je suis toujours là ! » Dit Oliver à l'autre bout du fil en rigolant. « Je n'ai pas raccroché je te disais donc que…. »

Felicity n'écoutait déjà plus Oliver et ne se focalisait que sur Ray qui la tenait toujours contre son torse. Il lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille et elle déglutit sous ses paroles.

« J'avais dit que je ne partirai plus jamais sans toi….mais c'est la vérité…. » Ray se détacha enfin d'elle et chercha son regard. « Je t'aime Felicity et….être loin de toi est une vraie torture… » Dit-il le souffle court et nerveusement.

« Quoi…. » Dit-elle doucement sentant une déclaration approcher.

« Je te disais que je pensais venir la semaine prochaine et que…. » Oliver fronça les sourcils à sa question. Elle l'écoutait et il ne comprenait pas son inattention. Felicity entendit Oliver et se reprit.

« Oui je sais… » Dit-elle ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Ray et qui s'écarquillaient à le voir se mettre à genoux. « Tu vas me demander en mariage !? » Cria-t-elle presque en le regardant.

« Oui….Felicity veux-tu m'épouser ? » Demanda Ray avec un énorme sourire.

« Non ! » S'écria Oliver ne comprenant pas cette question. « Tu veux m'épouser ?! » Il était surpris de cette demande mais son cœur s'emballait déjà à la simple idée que Felicity devienne sa femme. Il l'imaginait déjà s'avancer vers lui dans une robe somptueuse, si l'idée d'épouser Laurel ne l'avait jamais emballé, épouser Felicity lui semblait évident.

« Non ! » Répondit Felicity en s'adressant à Ray. Elle le regardait et vit son sourire se ternir et son visage se fermer.

« Tu ne veux pas m'épouser ?! » Demanda Oliver à l'autre bout du fil. « Je croyais que… » Felicity ferma les yeux de frustration, comment pouvait-elle se trouver dans cette situation complètement surréaliste.

« Si bien sûr que je veux t'épouser ! » Répondit-elle voulant mettre au clair ce qu'elle voulait dire à Oliver. Seulement elle vit Ray retrouver son sourire et se lever pour la prendre dans ses bras soulagé.

« J'ai cru que tu allais refuser. » Entendit-elle dans le creux de son oreille. Ray avait la voix qui tremblait et Felicity pouvait sentir son angoisse à son refus.

« On va se marier… » Entendit-elle dans le téléphone. Oliver n'arrivait pas à croire à sa chance et se leva incapable de rester assis après cette nouvelle inattendue. « On va se marier chérie…..je vais m'arranger pour venir à Central City très vite…très très vite. Je t'aime… » Souffla-t-il avant de raccrocher, sa secrétaire lui rappelant sa réunion.

« Je t'aime. » Répondit Felicity sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle vit Ray se décoller d'elle et chercher ses yeux. Il encercla son visage et caressa tendrement son nez du sien.

« Je t'aime Felicity. » Il la fixa un instant avant de l'embrasser pour sceller cette demande.

####

Caytlin tournait en rond. Elle était en colère contre sa meilleure amie, comment avait-elle pu se mettre dans une situation si incroyable où les choses allaient de pire en pire à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait.

« Tu peux me répéter ce que tu as fait ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche en posant ses deux mains sur la table et en fixant Felicity. Cette dernière savait qu'elle avait fait une bêtise monumentale et qu'elle allait devoir rectifier le tir, mais au lieu de mettre les choses au clair avec Ray de suite elle n'avait rien fait et s'était précipitée chez son amie pour lui expliquer.

« J'ai accepté la demande en mariage de Ray….et d'Oliver. » Répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Caitlyn pouffa et se redressa, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et continuait à la fixer. « Et je sais que je n'aurais pas dû mais…. »

« Pas dû ?! Pas dû ?! Non Fel tu n'aurais pas dû ! Comme il y a bien longtemps que tu _aurais dû_ mettre un terme à cette double vie ! Comment vas-tu faire à présent pour expliquer à Ray que tu ne veux pas l'épouser mais que tu vas en épouser un autre ?! » Caitlyn perdait son sang froid. De toutes les situations inextricables, celles-ci étaient la pire dans laquelle Felicity s'était mise. « Il ne va pas comprendre et tu vas faire comme tous ces types que tu détestais….tu vas lui briser le cœur ! »

« Je sais Caitlyn ! » Répondit-elle en colère. « Tu crois que je ne le sais pas !? Tu crois que je suis hyper sereine à ce que j'ai fait et à ce que je dois régler comme problème !? Et bien non ! Et me hurler dessus ne va pas arranger mon problème ! » S'écria-t-elle à son tour.

« Hey…mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Iris fit son entrée dans l'appartement de Caitlyn et observa ses deux amies se toiser visiblement en colère l'une contre l'autre.

« Il se passe Iris….que notre Felicity a accepté la demande en mariage d'Oliver…. » La brune fut surprise mais se tourna vers Felicity avec un immense sourire, elle s'apprêta à la féliciter quand Caitlyn poursuivit. « Et celle de Ray…. » Felicity la vit ouvrir des yeux ronds de surprise sous le choc.

« Quoi… » Dit-elle d'une voix lointaine. Elle prit quelques secondes pour réaliser et s'approcha de Felicity. « Ne me dis pas que tu as fait…ça ? » Sa voix si douce venait de prendre un timbre un peu plus sec et Felicity sut à cet instant que son amie ne la soutiendrait pas.

« Si…mais ça été un énorme quiproquo. » S'excusa-t-elle nerveusement. « J'étais au téléphone avec Oliver et Ray est arrivé avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs….il s'est mis à genou et dans la panique je n'ai pas pensé à raccrocher et Oliver a cru que je le demandais en mariage alors qu'en fait j'étais sous le choc de la demande de Ray…mais si j'avais été dans mon état normal j'aurais refusé…et je….. » Elle se stoppa à bout de souffle et ne sachant plus comment gérer la situation. « Et je suis dans une mouise totale…..mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?! » S'écria-t-elle affolée.

Elle posa son regard sur ses deux amies qui la regardaient tristement. Elle savait qu'elle avait été trop loin dans cette histoire et qu'il y a bien longtemps qu'elle aurait dû faire un choix net et définitif entre les deux hommes. Seulement même si elle était follement amoureuse d'Oliver elle ne pouvait nier que Ray la touchait aussi et la rassurait par son côté protecteur et prince charmant.

« Comment ce genre de chose peut être un quiproquo Fel !? » Demanda Iris n'y croyant pas. « Généralement on est concentré sur ce genre de questions et toi tu…. »

« Je sais ! » La coupa Felicity. « Seulement je parlais avec Oliver et Ray croyait que je m'adressais à lui….et quand je répondais à Ray...Oliver pensait que c'était à lui….j'ai accepté la demande en mariage de Ray et Oliver a accepté la mienne….. » Dit-elle d'une voix basse submergée d'un coup par cette situation inextricable.

Les deux jeunes femmes posèrent un regard triste sur leur amie et Caitlyn voulut d'un coup détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Elle posa un bras sur les épaules de la blonde et la rapprocha d'elle.

« T'as quand même une chance folle… » Dit-elle en se retenant d'éclater de rire. « ….deux super mecs qui ne rêvent que de d'épouser….ça n'arrive pas à tout le monde. Pas mal pour une fille qui cherche le grand amour. » Cette fois ci Caitlyn éclata de rire et après un moment de flottement les deux autres la suivirent et Felicity se sentit un peu mieux, même si elle allait devoir briser le cœur de Ray.

« Oui tu as raison….mais un des deux va souffrir et ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. » Soupira-t-elle une fois calmée. « Je vais devoir parler à Ray et tout raconter à Oliver….je ne peux pas l'épouser. En tout cas pas de cette façon. » Elle regarda tour à tour ses deux amies qui acquiescèrent en silence. Felicity avait raison, elle se devait d'être honnête avec chacun des deux hommes avant d'envisager une suite sérieuse et exclusive avec Oliver. « J'espère juste qu'Oliver comprendra et ne m'en voudra pas. »

« Oh comme tous les hommes il va râler et être vexé de ne pas avoir ton exclusivité…..mais il t'aime ça ne fait aucun doute. Il finira par te pardonner Fel. » La rassura Caitlyn d'une voix douce. « Il a quand même tout quitté pour toi. » Lui rappela-t-elle. « C'est ça qui compte et que tu dois garder en tête. »

Felicity hocha la tête et sentit une énorme angoisse s'établir au fond de son ventre. Oliver était celui qu'elle voulait, elle le savait à présent et tout était clair dans son esprit. Seulement elle savait qu'elle était faible dès qu'il s'agissait d'avoir une conversation sérieuse et elle avait peur de flancher encore une fois devant Ray et son sourire ravageur.

####

Felicity frappa nerveusement à la porte de Ray. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle était devant et qu'elle hésitait à frapper, mais elle prit son courage à deux mains et osa enfin abattre son poing sur le bois. C'est un Ray fatigué et angoissé qui lui répondit.

« Je tombe mal ? » Demanda-t-elle en pénétrant dans l'appartement. Elle suivit ray qui ne lui répondit pas de suite. « Je tombe mal…..je vais repasser et… »

« Non ça va ! » Dit-il enfin quand il prit place derrière son bureau. « Seulement j'ai un souci avec une de mes usines en Asie et je vais devoir me déplacer… » Soupira-t-il fatigué d'avance de ce voyage. « Mais une bonne nouvelle chasse la mauvaise….je t'emmène avec moi. » Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle à pas lents. « On va pouvoir discuter de notre mariage et de notre lune de miel… » Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en l'enlaçant tendrement.

Felicity se laissa faire complètement figée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire et toutes ses idées et sa bonne volonté de rompre fondirent comme neige au soleil. Elle savait qu'elle allait lui briser le cœur dès qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, seulement elle le devait. Cette mascarade avait assez duré et plus elle traînait plus les choses seraient difficiles.

« Ray….. » Souffla-t-elle quand elle le sentit à l'assaut de son cou. « ….je…. » Elle cherchait ses mots et se sentait flancher. Rien que cette idée la fit réagir et elle le repoussa tendrement. « ….je …..je suis désolée.. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce. « …mais je ne peux pas t'accompagner… » Finit-elle par dire avec difficulté. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure se maudissant de ne pouvoir lui dire directement la raison de son refus. « ….ma mère a besoin de moi…. »

Ray soupira et la regarda tendrement en caressant sa joue d'un doigt. Il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé de toute sa vie. Elle était celle qu'il avait tant espérée trouver et qu'il avait cru ne jamais connaître.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait Felicity…mais je ne peux rien te refuser… » Souffla-t-il contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser délicatement. « Je ne serai pas parti longtemps…. » Il l'embrassa à nouveau et il se recula en cherchant quelque chose sur son bureau. « Tiens regarde… »

Felicity saisit ce qu'il lui tendait. Elle posa ses yeux dessus et les ouvrit grands sous la surprise. Elle remonta son visage vers celui de Ray qui la regardait avec un énorme sourire.

« Que penses-tu du 11 juillet pour se marier ? »

Felicity resta sous le choc de cette question et reporta son attention sur le faire part qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Son faire part de mariage….son nom et celui de Ray était écris noir sur blanc….tout était là l'heure, la mairie, l'église, la réception….tout….

« Je sais que j'aurais du te consulter pour ça….mais c'est juste une ébauche on pourra changer et puis…. » Il s'agaça à son téléphone qui sonnait. « Oui j'arrive ! » Dit-il à son chauffeur, il reporta son attention vers Felicity et grimaça. «….mon avion m'attends…..on parle de tout ça à mon retour ? » Il ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de répondre qu'il filait déjà vers la porte. « Je t'aime ! » Cria-t-il en partant.

Felicity resta debout un bon moment après le départ de Ray. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler et elle pestait contre elle-même. Elle s'agaça de son incapacité à lui dire que tout était terminé entre eux et qu'elle ne l'épouserait pas. Elle soupira et finit par quitter son appartement l'esprit contrarié, les chose s'annonçaient compliquées.

####

« Que penses-tu du 11 juillet ? » Demanda Oliver en regardant le calendrier. Felicity se figea et ne répondit pas de suite, comment pouvait-elle se trouver dans cette situation ? Comment pouvait-il lui aussi lui proposer la même date ? Elle soupira bruyamment et sentit Oliver s'approcher d'elle. « Bébé…ça va ? Tu n'aimes pas cette date ? »

Elle sentit Oliver inquiet et se tourna vers lui avec un léger sourire. Elle saisit ses deux mains et le regarda prête à lui dire la vérité. Elle tenta de mettre au clair ses idées mais tout se bousculait dans sa tête et elle se perdit un moment dans ses pensées.

« Tu es certaine que tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau inquiet de son silence. Felicity hocha vigoureusement la tête et prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

« Oui ça va ….seulement…. » Les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge et refusaient de sortir. À cet instant elle sût qu'elle n'arriverait pas à lui parler et à lui dire la vérité. « ….je crois que j'adore cette idée.. » Finit-elle par dire avec un énorme sourire. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et encercla son cou de ses bras. « Va pour le 11 juillet. » Dit-elle dans un souffle contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser.

Oliver répondit à son baiser et la serra contre son torse. Il trouva sa langue et le baiser s'intensifia encore plus, il la porta un peu pour la déplacer jusqu'au canapé pas très loin, et la déposa doucement dessus. Il cassa ce baiser qui le laissa le souffle court et la regarda intensément.

« Que m'as-tu fait Felicity ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque en balayant son visage de ses yeux. « Je ne pense qu'à toi et je n'ai envie que de toi…. » Il la regarda encore un instant avant de se pencher et d'embrasser délicatement son visage. « Je ne savais pas ce qu'était qu'aimer avant de te connaître. Merci….. »

Felicity fut touchée de cet aveu, elle fit glisser une main dans ses cheveux pour le garder contre elle. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse et elle était pratiquement certaine qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Toute sa vie elle avait attendu un homme comme Oliver, un homme qui l'aimerait pour elle et qui serait fou d'elle. Soudain l'image de Ray s'imposa à son esprit et elle se figea. Elle avait trouvé deux hommes prêts à tout pour elle. Oliver continuait de découvrir son cou et son décolleté et sa volonté de lui parler s'envola quand il commença à titiller sa poitrine de ses doigts. Elle se laissa glisser contre lui et se laissa aller à ce besoin qu'elle avait de lui.

##

« Tu te rends compte qu'on va se marier et que je ne connais ni ta famille ni tes amis…. » Oliver se redressa et chercha le regard de sa compagne.

Felicity tenta de ne pas être mal à l'aise face à cette réflexion, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tort. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient et qu'ils étaient ensembles ils restaient cloîtrés quand il était de passage à Central City. Elle savait bien quelle en était la raison mais avec leur mariage prochain il était temps qu'elle fasse les présentations.

« Tu as raison…. » Dit-elle en se redressant à son tour. « ….et c'est une chose qu'on va vite réparer ! » Elle se leva d'un bond et s'habilla. « Ce soir…au restaurant de ma mère. Je vais organiser quelque chose…..il est temps que tu entres complètement dans ma vie Oliver Queen. » Dit-elle en se penchant vers lui afin de l'embrasser longuement. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » Répondit-il quand elle se recula et qu'elle prit la direction de la salle de bains. Il resta un long moment à fixer cette porte fermée, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie.

####

Felicity s'affairait à ce que personne ne manque de rien. Elle faisait les aller retour entre la cuisine et la salle et vérifiait en même temps qu'Oliver ne se sente pas trop perdu et accaparé par sa mère et ses amies. Elle savait comment elles pouvaient être et elle ne voulait pas qu'elle le mette mal à l'aise, voire qu'elles parlent un peu trop vite et que le sujet _Ray_ soit mis sur le tapis.

« Vous ne manquez de rien ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du petit groupe de filles. Tout le monde secoua la tête et Felicity chercha Oliver. « Où est-il ? »

« Avec Barry un peu plus loin. » La rassura Iris en rigolant. « Ne t'inquiète pas maintenant que tu as fait ton choix il ne va pas s'envoler…. » Tout le monde rigola mais se stoppa quand ils virent Felicity faire une grimace. « Quoi…ne me dit pas que tu n'as encore rien dit à Ray… » Demanda Iris en tombant de haut.

« Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion ! » Expliqua-t-elle le souffle court. « Quand je suis allée le voir il était préoccupé et se préparait à partir en voyage….encore...et puis il m'a présenté les faire-part et je n'ai pas eu le cœur à lui annoncer de suite…. » Felicity vit le visage de ses deux amies se décomposer.

« Mais Fel….tu aurais dû le faire ! » S'écria Caitlyn tentant de mesurer sa voix afin de ne pas s'attirer le regard de tout le monde. « Tu vas trop loin dans cette histoire. Que va-t-il se passer quand tout sera découvert parce qu'à force de reculer tu vas te trouver confronter à…..oh mon dieu…. » Dit-elle d'une voix lointaine en fixant la porte.

« Quoi…. » Felicity suivit le regard de son amie et se retourna. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre quand elle vit Ray à la porte du restaurant. Un mélange de joie et de surprise sur son visage.

* * *

**...Les choses se présentent mal pour Felicity. A force de reculer l'inévitable elle se retrouve dans une situation plus qu'inconfortable...fiancée à deux hommes...**

**J'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires sur ce chapitre. Ray va-t-il comprendre ce qu'il se passe ? Oliver va-t-il apprendre l'existence de Ray et donc la double vie de Felicity ? **

**A bientôt pour la suite et les réponses à ces questions...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour,**

**Me voici de retour pour le 6ème chapitre de cette fiction. Mais avant merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire je suis contente que cet univers vous plaise. **

**Avant de vous laisser découvrir ce nouveau chapitre merci aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site. **

**Guest : Merci de ton commentaire. Je te laisse découvrir cette suite...**

**Nina : Merci de ton commentaire. Contente que tu continues d'aimer, les réponses à une partie de tes questions dans ce chapitre. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup. **

**Je vous laisse avec cette suite qui s'annonce, comment dire...je vous laisse découvrir. Bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma complice, merci de ta présence et de ton temps. Je t'embrasse fort Shinobu24. **

* * *

Oliver passait un bon moment, il avait rencontré les proches de Felicity et il avait été surpris de sa facilité à s'intégrer dans ce groupe de gens. Il suffisait de les regarder pour voir qu'ils aimaient sincèrement la jeune femme et qu'ils étaient heureux pour elle.

Donna lui avait fait forte impression et il avait passé un bon moment à discuter avec elle de Felicity et de son enfance un peu difficile après le départ soudain de son père, de son adolescence pas évidente non plus, ce qui avait entraîné cette quête sans relâche du grand amour.

« Je suis heureuse que vous aimiez ma fille comme elle le mérite. » Lui avait-elle glissé subtilement. « Quand elle vous a rencontré elle était perdue et prête à n'importe quoi….finalement cette application lui aura apporté ce qu'elle n'était pas censé lui apporter…le grand amour. »

Oliver avait été touché de ces paroles et avait avoué à Donna qu'il était tombé amoureux de sa fille à l'instant où elle l'avait embrassé. Il avait été surpris et quand il avait repris conscience et qu'il avait croisé les yeux bleus de la blonde son cœur l'avait reconnue.

« J'en suis heureuse. Je ne vous connais pas vraiment….mais je sais que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. » Avait répliqué Donna avant de le laisser en conversation avec Barry.

Ce dernier connaissait Felicity depuis l'université. Ils s'étaient rencontrés sur les banc du MIT et même si Felicity avait eu des capacités folles elle avait tout laissé tomber quand sa mère avait eu besoin d'aide pour son restaurant. Barry lui racontait un peu la Felicity qu'il avait connue et celle qu'elle était devenue à son contact.

« Tu la rends heureuse. Il suffit juste de la regarder pour voir qu'elle est épanouie. Et crois moi ça fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas vue comme ça. » Barry fixa Oliver sérieusement. « Merci Oliver…. »

« Pourquoi je sens pointer un _mais_… ? » Dit-il doucement, mi sérieux mi amusé. Barry pouffa et le fixa à nouveau.

« Parce que si tu lui fais du mal…tu auras à faire à moi. C'est ma meilleure amie, elle est comme ma sœur. » Expliqua-t-il en la cherchant du regard. « Elle peut être parfois difficile à suivre mais elle aime sincèrement la vie et elle t'aime aussi sincèrement….ne la fait pas souffrir. »

« Ce n'est pas mon intention. » Répondit Oliver son regard perdu lui aussi sur Felicity qui discutait avec ses deux amies. « Je l'aime et elle m'a sauvé d'une vie dont je ne voulais pas….je ne lui ferai aucun mal Barry. » Les deux hommes se fixèrent et le brun tendit une main vers Oliver afin de sceller cette conversation. Oliver la saisit et la conversation s'orienta vers un autre sujet.

##

Felicity se retourna lentement vers la porte et son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Elle déglutit péniblement et se dirigea vers Ray qui la regardait avec un énorme sourire sur son visage. Elle avançait à pas lents certainement pour se donner le temps de trouver une solution à la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

« Hey… » Dit Ray en faisant les quelques pas qui les séparaient encore. Il frôla ses épaules de ses mains et Felicity sentit son corps se tendre, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Ray. « Je tombe mal ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant un peu les gens présents dans le restaurant.

« Quoi ?! Oh non…enfin si ! Non ! » Dit-elle maladroitement quand elle vit la surprise puis l'incompréhension passer sur son visage. « Seulement c'est une fête privée et je crois que mes clients ne sont pas du genre à aimer les surprises…. »

« Oh…ok.. » Répondit-il surpris de cette excuse. « Je t'ai appelée plusieurs fois en vol mais tu ne répondais pas et…. » Il rigola nerveusement. « ….j'étais inquiet… » Il s'approcha encore un peu et leva une main qu'il posa sur la joue de Felicity. « Je suis rassuré…tout va bien. »

Cette dernière sursauta à ce simple geste et se tendit instantanément. Ray le remarqua de suite et se recula aussitôt, il chercha des yeux dans la salle ce qui pouvait bien la stresser comme ça et cru comprendre quand il reconnu sa mère.

« Je vais te laisser travailler et on se voit après. » Il allait s'approcher pour se pencher vers elle et l'embrasser quand elle posa une main sur son torse afin qu'il ne bouge pas.

« On se voit après… » Dit-elle sans oser le regarder.

Iris et Caitlyn observaient de loin se jouer cette scène surréaliste devant leurs yeux. Felicity avec Ray tentant de repousser ses attentions alors que son fiancé était dans la salle et qui ne se doutait de rien. « Tu crois qu'on devrait aller la sauver ? » Demanda Caitlyn son regard rivé sur Felicity.

« Non…je crois qu'elle se débrouille bien. » Répondit Iris en jetant un coup d'œil du côté d'Oliver. Il était toujours en conversation avec Barry et cela la soulagea un peu. « Ray est sur le point de partir et Oliver est….. »

« …en train de filer droit sur Felicity…. » Finit Caitlyn à sa place. « Finalement je crois que la vérité va éclater ce soir. » Dit-elle résignée en jetant un œil vers Iris qui ne savait pas quoi faire.

Cela faisait un moment qu'Oliver observait Felicity à la porte du restaurant. Elle était en conversation avec un homme et il surveillait ses réactions, à le voir il semblait gentil et prévenant mais une alerte sonna dans son esprit et il ne pouvait détourner le regard.

Felicity semblait nerveuse et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il continua à l'observer tout en écoutant d'une oreille Barry qui lui expliquait son travail dans la police de Central City. Il était impressionné de ce que faisait l'ami de Felicity et s'il n'était pas si accaparé par la blonde il serait certainement passionné par le sujet.

« Barry tu m'excuses ? » Dit-il en fonçant d'un pas décidé vers Felicity qui venait juste de repousser une tentative de baiser. Il avait vu sa main posée sur le torse de cet homme et son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. « Tout va bien Felicity ? » Demanda-t-il en se postant à ses côtés et en posant une main sur sa taille.

Il vit le regard de cet homme sur lui, il suivait ses yeux qu'il vit se poser sur sa main qui était sur la taille de Felicity. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux n'aimant pas vraiment ce qu'il voyait sur le visage de cet inconnu.

« Ou….oui tout va bien Oliver. » Répondit-elle d'une petite voix son regard également posé sur Ray. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si surpris et choqué depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Elle sentait le bras d'Oliver la serrer un peu plus fort et instinctivement elle se recula d'un pas voulant échapper à son étreinte.

Sa pire peur était en train de se réaliser et elle ne pouvait rien faire. La vérité était en marche et elle savait d'avance qu'elle allait essuyer la colère des deux hommes.

« Je….Ray était sur le point de partir…. » Elle n'osait pas regarder le brun après cette réponse et n'osait pas non plus se tourner vers Oliver. Le silence tomba sur le petit groupe et Oliver s'approcha à nouveau de sa fiancée.

« On ne vous retient pas…..Ray. » Dit-il d'un air mauvais en le fixant. Ray pouffa et regarda Oliver dans les yeux, il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Oliver poursuivit. « Nous sommes en famille pour célébrer nos fiançailles et je crois que Felicity n'est pas à l'aise avec votre présence…. »

Felicity ferma les yeux sous cette tirade. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et n'osait plus bouger, elle sentit tout de même Ray tressaillir à cette nouvelle et sentit son regard pénétrant sur elle.

« Pardon !? » S'exclama-t-il quand il eut retrouvé ses esprits. « Vos…fiançailles ?! » Oliver se contenta d'hocher la tête et fit un pas vers lui afin de le pousser vers la sortie. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la tournure que prenait cette conversation et il sentait une dispute approcher. Il ne voulait pas que quelque chose vienne gâcher cette soirée qui pour l'instant était parfaite.

« Vous avez bien compris….maintenant je vous demande de partir gentiment. » Oliver lui indiqua la porte en lui saisissant le bras afin de le guider. Ray n'apprécia pas le geste et se dégagea en criant.

« Vous plaisantez !? Je ne bougerai pas d'ici avant que tu ne m'expliques ce qu'il se passe Felicity ! » S'exclama-t-il s'attirant ainsi le regard de toute la salle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux et vers la blonde en particulier. « Comment peux-tu fêter tes fiançailles alors que c'est avec moi que tu vas te marier ?! » Demanda-t-il en la fixant.

Felicity sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre alors qu'elle sentait Oliver se tendre et se tourner face à elle. Son regard était posé au sol et elle sentait le regard de tout le monde sur elle, à cet instant elle aurait voulu pouvoir fuir et se cacher, mais elle avait été trop loin et devait assumer sa lâcheté.

« Vous êtes complètement fou ! » Ironisa Oliver ne voulant pas croire ce qu'il entendait. « C'est avec moi que Felicity va se marier….n'est-ce pas chérie ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Cette dernière releva la tête et soupira afin de se donner du courage.

« Je suis désolée…. » Commença-t-elle doucement, elle vit le visage d'Oliver se fendre d'une douleur qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé lui infliger et poursuivit très vite. « ….ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Mais je….c'est compliqué et…. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est compliqué Felicity ?! » Ray prit la parole et coupa la blonde dans son explication.

« Je sais que c'est une situation complètement dingue mais je…. » Elle se tourna vers Oliver à nouveau et chercha ses yeux. « Oliver s'il te plaît regarde moi… » Le supplia-t-elle en cherchant ses mains. Il se recula ne voulant aucun contact avec elle. Il se sentait trahi comme jamais et il ne comprenait pas.

Iris et Caitlyn suivaient toute cette scène de loin et étaient peinées pour leur amie. Caitlyn s'avança vers les trois voulant aider Felicity, elle devait expliquer à Oliver ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Je crois qu'une explication s'impose pour vous deux. » Dit-elle en regardant tour à tour les deux hommes. « C'est un énorme quiproquo et vous allez voir que tout sera plus clair ensuite… » Elle se voulait légère mais elle était loin d'être sereine sur la suite. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup Oliver Queen mais elle sentait qu'il n'accepterait jamais l'explication qu'elle allait lui fournir.

« Pardon !? Comment une demande en mariage peut être un quiproquo ?! » S'exclama-t-il en la regardant. Elle haussa les épaules et se lança dans ce que Felicity lui avait raconté.

« Quoi !? » S'exclamèrent en même temps les deux hommes. « Mais c'est pas possible… » Dirent-ils à nouveau en même temps en se jetant un regard mauvais sur leurs réactions similaires.

« Je sais que ça paraît dingue, mais je ne voulais pas ça et ensuite je n'ai pas eu le cœur de rectifier mon erreur. » Termina Felicity. Oliver se tendit à cette dernière réflexion.

« Ton erreur !? Parce que tu appelles ça une erreur ?! » S'écria-t-il. « Non Fel c'est tout sauf une erreur ! Tu as joué avec nos deux cœurs en nous faisant croire que tu allais nous épouser….comment as-tu pu faire ça ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix lointaine. « Tu sais bien ce que c'est que d'avoir le cœur brisé…. »

« Je sais Oliver et je suis désolée…. »

« Désolé….tu es désolée….! » Ray s'immisça dans la conversation en rigolant nerveusement. « Elle est désolée….. » Dit-il en s'adressant à Oliver. « Et quand comptais-tu nous le dire ? Après tes deux mariages ?! » Il était en colère et blessé et Felicity ne pouvait que le comprendre.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! » S'écria-t-elle agacée. « Je voulais te le dire avant ton départ..mais tu étais contrarié et pressé comme toujours ! J'ai juste repoussé le moment c'est tout ! » Oliver pouffa se disant qu'elle était gonflée de réagir de cette façon.

« Elle a repoussé le moment ! » Dit-il ironiquement en levant les bras en l'air et en jetant un œil à Ray qui lui aussi semblait choqué de cette réponse.

« Ben oui ! Ça vous semble dingue mais ça s'est passé de cette façon….je voulais te le dire… » Sa voix se fit plus douce et elle s'avança un peu vers Oliver. « ….mais à chaque fois que j'essayais j'étais terrifiée de ta réaction. Je ne voulais pas te perdre…. »

Oliver sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie à cette vérité, mais cela n'enlevait en rien à ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle s'était jouée de lui depuis le début, c'était ça qu'il retenait.

« Et bien tu vois c'est raté ! » Lança-t-il après un moment. « C'est terminé…. » Il fit un pas sur le côté et quitta le restaurant rapidement. Il avait besoin d'air et d'être loin d'elle et de ce type. Rien que de les imaginer tous les deux le rendait fou de rage et de jalousie et il savait que dans ces cas là il pouvait être incontrôlable.

Felicity regarda Oliver partir sous le choc. Il ne lui laissait aucune chance de lui expliquer qu'elle ne voulait que lui depuis le début, que son cœur l'avait aimé à l'instant où elle l'avait vu. Ray n'avait été qu'un moyen de l'oublier et elle savait qu'elle avait mal agit et qu'elle aurait dû mettre un terme à cette situation dès qu'Oliver avait refait surface, mais elle avait été lâche tout simplement et maintenant elle en payait le prix fort.

« Suis le ! » Entendit-elle avec un coup d'épaule dans la sienne. Elle posa son regard sur Caitlyn et fronça les sourcils. « Suis le Fel ! Désolé Ray. » Dit-elle en faisant une grimace en le regardant. «...c'est lui….alors suis le et tente de t'expliquer sinon tu le regretteras toute ta vie. Écoute une fille qui cherche en vain le bon….alors fonce ! »

Felicity acquiesça et s'apprêta à partir quand elle sentit son bras retenu par une main. Elle visa cette main posée et remonta jusqu'au visage de Ray.

« Non j'ai le droit à une explication je crois. » Dit-il d'une voix sèche.

« Effectivement….mais pas tout de suite. » Felicity se dégagea de sa prise et prit la même direction qu'Oliver.

Oliver marchait d'un pas rapide et chercha dans sa veste son portable. Il voulait consulter les horaires des vols afin d'être certain de prendre le premier pour rentrer à Starling. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps dans cette ville, ne la supportant plus.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'agaça quand il entendit son prénom scandé dans la rue et des talons se rapprocher. Elle avait un sacré toupet quand même de le suivre après ce qu'elle avait fait. Il se stoppa tout de même et se retourna d'un coup sec, la faisant à son tour s'arrêter brusquement.

« Quoique tu me diras je ne te croirai pas ! » Dit-il brutalement sa voix résonnant dans la rue déserte. « Tu m'as menti et trahi ! Tu as eu milles fois l'occasion de me dire la vérité et pourtant tu es restée silencieuse ! Même ta demande en mariage n'en était pas une ! » Hurla-t-il.

« Je sais que j'ai tout foiré Oliver ! Je le sais….. » Tenta-t-elle en s'approchant doucement. Elle le vit faire un pas en arrière et se stoppa comprenant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'approche plus. « Mais je sais aussi que je t'aime comme une folle….tu es celui avec qui je veux avoir une vie et des enfants et un mariage comme on en rêve tous les deux….c'est toi et pas Ray…. » Finit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Oliver la regardait ne sachant pas quoi vraiment ressentir ou penser. Tout était flou et confus aussi bien dans sa tête que dans son cœur.

« Content de savoir que j'ai la primeur…..mais ça ne change rien. Pour une fille qui disait chercher le grand amour tu as réussi à avoir deux hommes à tes pieds. » Dit-il en rigolant presque. « Je regrette de t'avoir rencontrée et je regrette de t'avoir aimée comme je l'ai fait…. »

A ces paroles Felicity sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Elle le comprenait et elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait, mais une colère soudaine s'empara d'elle quand elle repensa à leur première rencontre.

« Dois-je te rappeler qui m'a brisé le cœur en premier ?! » Cria-t-elle. « Si tu m'avais dit la vérité de suite jamais on ne serait dans cette situation, si j'ai rencontré Ray c'est à cause de toi ! Si tu avais été honnête dès le debut on serait heureux et prêts à se marier et…. »

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu rejettes la faute sur moi. » Dit Oliver complètement ahuri. « Oui j'ai fait une erreur ce soir là…mais je l'ai rectifiée de suite et je suis revenu vers toi. Toi tu m'as menti sciemment et tu t'es enfoncée dans ton mensonge. » Il fit une pause, la fixa durement et repris. « Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir où même entendre ton prénom….tu as réussi à te venger de tous ces types qui t'ont fait souffrir. J'ai le cœur brisé. » Dit-il d'une voix tremblante avant de la fixer et de tourner les talons la laissant seule au milieu de la rue.

####

Felicity rentra au restaurant sur pilotage automatique, sa conversation avec Oliver raisonnant encore dans sa tête. Elle pénétra dans la salle et tomba sur le regard de sa mère, sans réfléchir plus longtemps elle se précipita vers elle et se réfugia dans ses bras.

« Ma petite fille…. » Donna la serrait fort contre elle. « ….tout va s'arranger… » Felicity secoua la tête, elle venait de tout gâcher et ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. « …mais si tu verras…. » Felicity se dégagea de son étreinte et regarda enfin sa mère.

« Non Maman…..j'ai tout gâché. » Dit-elle en reniflant et d'une voix cassée par les larmes. « Il ne me pardonnera jamais une chose pareille. Il a raison je suis comme tous ces types qui m'ont brisé le cœur… » Elle se remit à pleurer et Donna la serra à nouveau contre elle.

« Il est en colère Felicity et tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Tu as fait n'importe quoi ma chérie. » Felicity ne répondit pas et se contenta d'hocher la tête. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai eu la version _Caitlyn_, mais je voudrais la tienne.» Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Felicity soupira et finit par expliquer à sa mère comment elle s'était retrouvée dans cette situation abracadabrante.

Sa déception d'Oliver quand il lui avait annoncé ses fiançailles, sa rencontre avec Ray, le retour d'Oliver dans sa vie et son incapacité à un faire un choix ferme et définitif pour un des deux hommes.

« Je n'y arrivais pas…c'était au dessus de mes forces, même si je savais que je devais en faire un. » Expliqua-t-elle une nouvelle fois à sa mère. « Oliver il est…..juste whoua….c'est incroyable quand je suis avec lui. Ray lui est plus posé et réfléchit un peu comme moi et je crois que…. »

« ...tu avais peur de tout ce qu'Oliver déclenchait chez toi. Du coup tu as fait la politique de l'autruche et tu as repoussé le moment où tu devais le choisir. » La coupa sa mère, Felicity acquiesça pas vraiment fière d'elle. Donna soupira et s'approcha de sa fille, elle chercha ses mains et les serra dans les siennes. « Ma petite fille si douce et si gentille…..l'amour fait mal et fait souffrir, mais c'est aussi la plus belle chose au monde. Quand on aime quelqu'un on ne peut pas se réfugier avec quelqu'un d'autre parce que c'est plus facile et rationnel. On doit écouter son cœur Felicity c'est la seule façon de vivre une belle histoire, même si tu penses souffrir un jour….il faut la vivre à fond. »

« Je l'ai compris trop tard maman. » Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Je l'ai compris au moment où Oliver a accepté ma demande en mariage complètement loufoque…..je le savais avant, mais j'en ai pleinement pris conscience à cet instant. » Elle se perdit un moment dans ses pensées avant de poursuivre. « Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je l'aime…. »

Donna sentit son cœur se serrer à cette plainte de sa fille, elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait et ne savait pas si Oliver accepterait de lui pardonner. Mais ce qu'elle savait c'est que ces deux là s'aimaient sincèrement et profondément, il lui avait juste suffit dix secondes pour le voir, elle espérait que cela suffirait à Oliver pour passer au dessus de ce qu'avait fait sa fille.

« Et bien mon ange je crois que tu vas pouvoir régler un problème ce soir. » Felicity fronça les sourcils et se retourna au signe de tête que lui faisait sa mère et se figea quand elle vit son visiteur.

* * *

**...voilà, voilà...Felicity a été ****rattrapée par son mensonge. C'était à prévoir. **

**Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires sur ce chapitre. Qui est le visiteur de Felicity ? Ray va-t-il lui pardonner ? Oliver va-t-il revoir sa décision ? Réponse dans les 3 derniers chapitres. **

**A bientôt pour la suite...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour,**

**Avant toute chose désolé de mon retard à poster, mais je viens de réaliser que cela faisait plus d'une semaine que je n'avais pas mise à jour cette fiction. Me voici donc avec un nouveau chapitre qui répondra à la question ...qui vient voir Felicity après cette soirée mouvementée ?**

**Mais tout d'abord merci à tous ceux qui continuent à suivre cette histoire et à ceux qui prennent le temps de déposer un commentaire. C'est important pour la motivation et la suite, mais même si ces derniers ont tendance à baisser vous êtes toujours aussi nombreux à suivre les aventures de nos héros. Pour cela merci du fond du coeur. **

**_Clo_ : Merci beaucoup. **

**_Ally84_ : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire. Tu vas vite savoir si c'est Oliver. **

**_Nina_ : Merci de ton commentaire et tu vas savoir qui est là et si Oliver va pouvoir pardonner à Felicity. **

**_Olicity-love_ : Merci de ton commentaire, la suite maintenant. **

**_Lulzimevelioska_ : Merci beaucoup, la suite maintenant. **

**Voici le 7ème chapitre et la réponse au visiteur ****mystérieux. Bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma complice, merci Shinobu24 de ton temps et de ta patience. Je t'embrasse fort ma jumelle adorée. **

* * *

Felicity s'avança vers Ray doucement. Elle avait espéré se retourner et voir Oliver mais son espoir avait été déçu. Elle tenta de masquer sa peine le mieux possible et s'éclaircit la voix en toussotant.

« Je ne pensais pas te revoir si tôt. » Dit-elle nerveusement. Ray eut un petit rictus et soupira bruyamment en la regardant fixement.

« Je sais….mais j'ai besoin de réponses Fel….et tu me connais quand un sujet me travaille je dois le résoudre sans attendre. » Il se voulait léger et ne voulait pas s'agacer, mais ce n'était pas évident pour lui. Il avait le cœur lourd et imaginer que tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec la jeune femme n'avait pas été exclusif ni réel le rendait triste.

« Je sais…..et je suis désolée… » Elle le vit grimacer et reprit de suite. « Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre. Je n'ai pas voulu cette situation mais je m'y suis retrouvée sans vraiment m'en rendre compte et…. »

« Quand même Fel…tu savais très bien ce que tu faisais en sortant avec nous deux en même temps ! » La coupa-t-il très vite. Il ne voulait pas la pousser à bout mais il espérait au moins un peu plus d'honnêteté que ça. « Tu aurais pu dire non à Oliver où à moi dès le départ….mais tu as continué…. »

Le silence tomba un court instant avant que Felicity ne soupire et réponde.

« Tu as raison, j'aurais pu mettre un terme à tout ça il y a bien longtemps. Mais j'ai été lâche. Je ne voulais faire de peine à personne et je me disais que je te dirais la vérité la prochaine fois, que ce n'était pas si grave et pas si pressé que ça. » Lâcha-t-elle d'un coup à bout de souffle. « Mais en fait c'est moi que je protégeais….je ne voulais pas faire face à cette facette de ma personnalité….j'étais bien avec toi ,tu me rassurais et c'était plus facile que d'assumer ce que je ressentais pour Oliver. »

Elle posa ses yeux sur Ray et vit son regard se teinter de tristesse. Elle s'approcha et lui saisit une main voulant lui expliquer le fond de sa pensée.

« Quand on s'est rencontré je sortais de mon histoire éclair avec Oliver…il m'avait menti et encore une fois j'avais été déçue par un homme et tu es entré dans mon restaurant avec un sourire et une envie de me connaître qui m'ont fait fondre. » Se rappela-t-elle les yeux dans le vague. « Tu étais l'homme parfait….mais Oliver était toujours dans un coin de ma tête à s'immiscer entre nous et j'aurais dû à ce moment là tout stopper….mais à chaque fois que je le voulais tu faisais un truc adorable et je…..je ne voulais pas te briser le cœur…. »

« C'est réussit…à présent je suis complètement fou amoureux de toi et tu me laisses tomber…. » Dit-il d'une voix lointaine mais dure. Felicity se raidit à cette phrase limite crachée et lâcha sa main.

« Je suis désolée…. » Dit-elle une fois de plus. « …..mais j'ai été sincère tout le long de notre histoire, seulement je ne t'aime pas comme toi tu m'aimes. Tu mérites une femme qui t'aimera à la hauteur de ce que tu peux l'aimer mais je ne suis pas celle là…. »

Ray pouffa et partit d'un petit rire ironique qui glaça le sang de Felicity. Il la détestait elle le savait et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle avait joué avec ses sentiments et à force de ne pas vouloir lui faire du mal elle avait fait bien pire, elle lui avait donné l'espoir d'avoir trouvé sa moitié.

« C'est facile de dire ça quand ce n'est pas toi qui est rejeté. » Dit-il blessé, il regarda Felicity et toute leur histoire lui revint en mémoire. Il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver une femme comme Felicity, elle était son double et il n'avait jamais ressenti ce que la jeune femme lui avait fait ressentir. À l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur elle, il avait su qu'elle serait plus qu'une femme de passage dans sa vie, et s'il avait osé il l'aurait épousée depuis un petit moment déjà. Mais il devait se faire une raison, elle ne l'aimait pas et aussi dure que cette réalité était, il devait l'accepter.

« Je sais….mais quand tu rencontreras celle qu'il te faut tu comprendras ce que je viens de te dire. » Felicity ne savait pas quoi dire de plus afin d'apaiser le cœur de Ray, elle se trouvait dans la situation qu'elle avait toujours repoussée et elle prit conscience qu'elle lui faisait encore plus de mal. « Je ne te demande pas pardon pour ce que je t'ai fait….je n'en ai pas le droit….mais j'ai toujours été sincère…depuis le début. »

Ray acquiesça et finit par partir sans rien ajouter de plus. Il avait peut-être espéré qu'elle ferait volte face où qu'elle change d'avis où même qu'elle le supplie de lui pardonner, mais ce n'était pas de lui dont elle était folle amoureuse et dont elle avait envie.

« C'est dur hein ? » Elle sentit sa mère la prendre par les épaules et la tirer vers la sortie. « Après cette soirée plutôt…mouvementée je crois que tu as besoin d'un bon chocolat chaud et d'une nuit avec ta mère. » Dit Donna joyeusement. Felicity éclata de rire et hocha la tête convaincue que ce remède l'aiderait à se sentir moins coupable.

####

« Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle est comme ça ? » Caitlyn était à la porte du salon chez Donna observant Felicity qui était allongée sur le canapé, ses yeux rivés sur la télé à regarder des films à l'eau de rose tout en pleurant.

Donna soupira et posa ses yeux sur l'amie de sa fille. Elle croisa ses bras et lutta contre les larmes qu'elle sentait venir. Sa petite fille avait le cœur brisé et elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour la consoler. Après le départ de Ray et sa tasse de chocolat chaud Felicity s'était allongée sur le canapé, avait allumé la télé et n'avait plus décollé de là depuis plus d'une semaine.

« Demain ça fera 9 neufs jours…. » Répondit-elle dépitée. « Elle ne parle presque pas et les seuls mots qui sortent de sa bouche quand c'est le cas sont_ Oliver_ et _je mérite ce_ _qu'il m'arrive_. »

« Ok… » Soupira Caitlyn. Elle enleva sa veste et la posa sur le fauteuil pas très loin en s'approchant de son amie. « Hey…tu me fais une petite place ? » Demanda-t-elle en se postant face à l'écran de télé où Felicity ne pouvait pas la louper.

« Pousse toi c'est la fin…je veux voir si cette cruche va se laisser avoir et finir avec le mec qui la fait rêver depuis le début du film ! » Dit-elle d'une voix ironique. « Tu devrais regarder toi qui adore te moquer des histoires d'amour niaises celle là devrait te plaire. » Felicity éclata de rire et poussa Caitlyn de l'écran.

Cette dernière jeta un regard vers Donna surprise de cette réponse. Habituellement son amie adorait ce genre de film et c'était elle qui se moquait de l'héroïne qui succombait au beau gosse du film. Donna haussa les épaules et se décida à laisser les deux jeunes femmes seules. Elle n'avait pas réussit à aider sa fille peut être Caitlyn y arrivera-t-elle ?

« Fel….qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu adores ces films niais d'habitude… » Elle se fit une petite place sur le canapé et éteignit la télé afin d'être certaine que Felicity l'écoute.

« Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça !? » S'exclama Felicity en se redressant subitement. Elle saisit la télécommande des mains de Caitlyn et ralluma l'écran. « Je veux connaître la fin ! » Elle se réinstalla et finit son film. « Voilà maintenant je suis prête à écouter ce que tu as à me dire..mais dépêche toi y a un autre film qui commence dans 5 minutes… »

La blonde regarda son amie d'un air triste, elle ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état. Elle n'en était pas à sa première peine de cœur loin de là, mais à cet instant elle souffrait réellement parce qu'elle savait qu'elle était seule responsable de son malheur. Habituellement c'était les hommes qu'elle fréquentait qui lui brisait le cœur….pas elle.

« Ok…ça ne va pas être long de toute façon. » Caitlyn se leva et tira sur le bras de Felicity qu'elle avait saisit au passage. « Tu vas aller te doucher ! Tu sens la vieille fille pleurnicharde et ensuite on va avoir une petite discussion Fel….tu vas te ressaisir et aller à Starling voir Oliver. Tu as fait une erreur on est ok là-dessus…mais ne laisse pas tomber si facilement ce n'est pas toi. »

« Il ne voudra jamais me voir. Il a été très clair là-dessus… » Répondit Felicity d'une petite voix. Caitlyn sentit une fêlure chez amie et la prit dans ses bras.

« Il était blessé chérie..….il a dû réfléchir et je suis certaine qu'il est enclin à t'écouter à présent... » Felicity haussa les épaules et lutta contre les larmes qu'elle sentait monter. « Mais si….tu dois au moins essayer sinon tu te poseras toujours la question de savoir ce que ça aurait donné. »

« Ok…. » Après un long moment à réfléchir Felicity réalisa qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre, son cœur était déjà en miette et au moins elle serait vraiment fixée, son amie avait raison.

####

Oliver avait les yeux dans le vague complètement indifférent à ce qu'il pouvait se passer et se dire autour de lui. Depuis qu'il était revenu de Central City et que son histoire avec Felicity était terminée, il était dans cet état second. Rien ne l'intéressait et il était certain que rien ne l'intéressait plus jamais. Il soupira bruyamment s'attirant le regard noir de sa mère.

« Quelque chose à rajouter Oliver ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin. « Une idée qui fuse soudainement ? » Il n'apprécia pas ce ton ni ce trait d'humour noir et se contenta de secouer la tête. Il n'allait certainement pas rentrer dans son jeu et régler leur différent devant une salle pleine. « Très bien….la réunion est terminée.. » Dit-elle à l'adresse des cadres qui prirent la porte instantanément. « Pas toi Oliver ! » L'arrêta-t-elle avant qu'il ne sorte.

Ce dernier se stoppa et reprit sa place attendant patiemment que sa mère parle. Il connaissait parfaitement le sujet de conversation qu'elle voulait aborder et il était déjà agacé.

« Tu sais pourquoi QC est l'une des meilleures entreprises du pays ? » Commença-t-elle d'une voix douce. Oliver resta silencieux en la fixant et Moira poursuivit. « Si nous sommes leader c'est parce que chacun de nos employés jouent sa vie à chaque instant. Tout le monde travaille d'arrache-pied afin que QC garde sa première place et je n'accepterai pas que mon propre fils comète des erreurs qui pourraient nous être fatales. »

Elle se leva et fit le tour de la table pour se retrouver à ses côtés. Elle prit le fauteuil pas loin et chercha les yeux d'Oliver.

« Tu n'as plus ta tête au bureau depuis des semaines Oliver ! » Dit-elle d'une voix froide. « Depuis ta rencontre avec cette …..fille qui t'a fait tourner la tête ! Je te conseille de vite te remettre au boulot sinon je devrai prendre une décision radicale et je…. » Elle suivit Oliver du regard qui se leva et reboutonna sa veste comme si de rien n'était. « Je n'ai pas terminé ! » Cria-t-elle presque en le voyant se diriger vers la porte.

« Peut-être toi…mais moi j'en ai assez entendu…maman. » Dit-il d'un ton aussi calme que possible en se retournant. « Tu veux me virer….vire moi, ne te gêne pas. Ça ne changera rien au fait que j'ai le cœur brisé et que je t'ai déçu. » Il soupira et voulut partir mais ajouta quand même. « Je sais que tu n'étais pas d'accord avec ma décision concernant Laurel mais j'avais espéré un peu de soutient quand même de ta part. Mais à ce que je vois je suis juste ton bras droit et non ton fils….. » Il fit une pause et prit la seule décision qui s'imposait. « Je démissionne….comme ça ton directeur adjoint aura la tête au travail puisque c'est ce que tu recherches. »

Il était ironique sur la fin de sa phrase sachant parfaitement qu'il allait mettre sa mère encore plus en colère après ça. Elle se leva à son tour et s'approcha de son fils les yeux noirs de rage.

« Si tu fais ça considère que plus jamais tu ne pourras travailler ici à nouveau. » Dit-elle en haussant un sourcil certaine d'avoir jouer la bonne carte. Oliver pouffa et rigola nerveusement à son ultimatum.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi _Moira_…. » Ils se fixèrent encore un instant avant qu'Oliver ne tourne les talons et quitte la salle de réunion. Il venait de changer de vie et même s'il devait être effrayé il ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre de toute sa vie.

####

Felicity attendait fébrilement à l'accueil de QC, elle se souvenait de sa première visite ici et des circonstances qui l'y avaient amenée. Cette fois ci elle venait dans le but de reconquérir Oliver et elle espérait bien avoir gain de cause.

« Désolé Melle Smoak mais Mr Queen ne travaille plus chez nous depuis un petit moment. » Répondit la jeune femme face à elle. Felicity sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre et dû se retenir au comptoir afin de ne pas tomber.

« Pardon….vous….vous êtes certaine ? » Demanda-t-elle pour la forme connaissant déjà la réponse. L'hôtesse d'accueil acquiesça et la regarda avec un sourire triste à la voir si perdue.

« Je suis désolée…. » Felicity hocha la tête et se retourna pour sortir de la tour le cœur lourd.

Comment allait-elle retrouver Oliver et lui parler si elle n'avait aucun moyen de le joindre ? Elle prit place sur la premier banc qu'elle croisa et réfléchit à la situation. Caitlyn lui avait conseillé de ne rien lâcher et de ne surtout pas s'avouer vaincue avant d'avoir pu tout raconter à Oliver et à cet instant c'était précisément t ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se redressa et rigola sous sa stupidité. Elle savait où il habitait…..voilà déjà un premier pas. Elle se leva et prit la direction du loft d'Oliver en espérant qu'il s'y trouvait et qu'il lui laisse l'occasion de s'expliquer.

Au bout d'un petit moment elle arriva enfin devant chez Oliver. Elle observa un instant cet immeuble où elle avait de bons souvenirs et pénétra à l'intérieur. Elle s'annonça au gardien et fut soulagée de constater qu'elle était toujours sur la liste des invités. Elle prit l'ascenseur et appuya nerveusement sur le bouton du dernier étage. Le trajet lui sembla durer une éternité et quand l'ascenseur sonna son arrivée son cœur rata un battement.

Elle posa un pied sur le palier et s'avança vers la porte de l'appartement. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de frapper et au moment où elle allait abattre sa main contre la porte cette dernière s'ouvrît pour dévoiler quelque chose qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas voir.

* * *

**A votre avis que surprends Felicity ?**

**Comme à chaque fois j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience, alors à vos claviers...**

**A bientôt pour la suite. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour,**

**Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à suivre cette histoire et à ceux qui prennent le temps de déposer un commentaire. Notamment les guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site.**

**_Ally84_ : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire. La suite maintenant.**

**_Nina_ : Merci de ton commentaire et tu vas savoir qui est avec Oliver et s'il va pouvoir pardonner à Felicity. **

**_Olicity-love_ : Merci de ton commentaire, la suite maintenant. **

**Voici le 8ème chapitre et la fin du mystère sur qui est avec Oliver****. Bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma complice, merci Shinobu24 de ton temps et de ta patience. Je t'embrasse fort ma jumelle adorée.**

* * *

Felicity resta interdite sur ce qui se jouait devant elle. Oliver s'apprêtait à sortir avec une femme, elle sentit son cœur se briser un peu plus et elle refoula le torrent de larmes qu'elle sentait monter. Elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer et surtout elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui et cette brune qui l'accompagnait.

Elle cherchait quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi mais tout restait coincé dans sa gorge. C'est Oliver aussi surpris qu'elle qui l'a sorti de son silence.

« Felicity…..mais qu'est-ce que…. » Tenta-t-il lui aussi d'une voix faible.

« Je….et bien je….enfin je me…..et puis je…. » Elle n'arrivait pas à aller au bout de sa pensée et de sa phrase et elle ferma les yeux de colère et de frustration à être si gauche. « Je passais par là et je me suis dit que j'allais te rendre visite ! » Finit-elle par dire nerveuse en rigolant bêtement de sa réponse qui n'avait ni queue ni tête.

Oliver fronça les sourcils à cette réponse et fut tenté de rire mais il n'en fit rien. Malgré la surprise et la colère qui l'habitait à la voir devant lui, il ne pouvait nier aussi qu'il était heureux. Elle ne semblait pas en forme et malgré lui il sentit son cœur se serrer.

Ils restèrent un long moment à se fixer sans rien dire, c'est un raclement de gorge qui les ramena à la réalité. Ils sursautèrent en même temps et Oliver se tourna vers Laurel.

« Je vais y aller sinon je vais être en retard. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce en regardant Oliver. « Ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance Felicity….je m'appelle Laurel. » Elle s'adressa à la blonde avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître dans l'ascenseur.

Felicity fut tellement surprise qu'elle ne répondit rien, elle fut juste tentée de répéter bêtement sa présentation en faisant une grimace comme elle le faisait quand elle était enfant. Attitude totalement puérile, mais qui aurait eu le mérite de lui remonter le moral. Elle la suivit du regard et une fois l'ascenseur refermé elle se retourna à nouveau vers Oliver.

« Je sais que tu ne voulais plus me voir, mais je…..laisse moi au moins t'expliquer. » Plaida-t-elle quand elle le vit droit comme un i et son regard impénétrable sur elle.

Oliver la regarda un moment son cœur et sa raison bataillant pour ne pas la laisser l'atteindre, mais il se décala finalement et lui fit signe d'entrer. Felicity ne cacha pas son sourire et son soulagement et pénétra dans ce loft qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle fit son chemin vers le salon et se débarrassa de sa veste et de son sac.

Oliver la suivit et la regarda faire avant de se poser sur le fauteuil lui indiquant le canapé. Il s'enfonça dedans et attendit qu'elle parle.

« Je vais rester debout si ça ne te dérange pas. » Dit-elle nerveusement en triturant ses doigts.

Oliver secoua la tête et continua de l'observer comme il le faisait depuis le début. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux et la trouvait encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait les traits creusés et les yeux cernés, mais elle restait malgré tout la plus jolie à ses yeux.

Felicity tournait en rond et ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle était nerveuse et le fait de savoir que Laurel était de nouveau dans la vie d'Oliver n'arrangeait rien. Elle était venue exprès ici pour tenter de s'expliquer et qu'il comprenne voire qu'il lui pardonne, alors que lui de son côté avait avancé et était passé à autre chose. Elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais elle savait aussi que quand on avait le cœur brisé on avait tendance à faire n'importe quoi, elle en était l'exemple.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici… » Dit-elle tout bas. « ….ça n'a aucun sens ! À l'évidence tu as tourné la page et je…. » Elle se dirigea vers son manteau et son sac et se rhabilla. « ….je te souhaite tout le bonheur possible Oliver… » Elle le fixa un instant et tourna les talons. Elle devait sortir de cet appartement avant d'éclater en sanglots.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » La rattrapa Oliver avant qu'elle ne sorte. Il la vit se stopper et se sentit soulagé. « ….Laurel me donne juste des conseils juridiques. » Soupira-t-il agacé malgré lui de devoir se justifier auprès d'elle malgré ce qu'elle lui avait fait. « J'ai quitté QC et….. »

« Je sais je suis par là avant de venir ici. » Le coupa-t-elle en se retournant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Oliver la fixa et haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas quoi vraiment répondre. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la faute de Felicity, c'était surtout de la sienne et de celle de sa mère qui n'avait jamais su voir qui il était vraiment.

« Et si on allait discuter ailleurs que devant la porte ? » Proposa-t-il d'un coup. Il avait besoin de parler et il devait savoir pourquoi elle avait fait tout ce chemin malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit. Felicity acquiesça doucement et le suivit en cuisine. Elle était soulagée mais en même temps elle était angoissée de se faire de faux espoirs. Mais elle était là alors autant faire ce pour quoi elle était venue.

Oliver prépara un café et posa une tasse devant Felicity qui était installée à la table. Ils ne parlaient pas ne sachant pas comment amorcer une discussion difficile et qui allait certainement réveiller une douleur encore plus grande que celle qu'ils ressentaient à se retrouver l'un en face de l'autre.

« Alors…. » Dirent-il en même temps. Ce moment de flottement les détendit un peu plus et ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

« Vas-y… » Dit Felicity d'une voix douce.

« Ok….j'ai quitté QC il y a quelques semaines. Je ne supportais plus de travailler sous les ordres de ma mère. » Dit-il d'une traite ses yeux perdus sur la table. « Elle n'a pas été….très réceptive à ce qu'il m'arrivait et je…..ça été la goutte d'eau. » Dit-il ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Felicity à présent.

« Je suis désolée d'être _aussi_ responsable de ça. » Dit-elle troublée de son regard pénétrant. Oliver balaya d'une main ses excuses, elle n'était pas vraiment responsable de ça, c'était lui qui avait pris la seule décision qui s'imposait.

« J'aurais dû quitter QC il y a longtemps. » La soulagea-t-il. « Je n'aimais pas vraiment ce job et en plus ma mère est un vrai tyran au boulot…. » Il rigola nerveusement et Felicity pu sentir toute sa peine malgré tout et son mal être. Son cœur se serra, elle était en partie responsable de son état et à cet instant elle s'en voulait encore plus.

« Je ne voulais pas te tromper et te faire de la peine Oliver. » Dit-elle de but en blanc amorçant ainsi la conversation. « Mais les choses se sont enchaînées de manière bizarre et je n'ai jamais voulu faire de peine à Ray….je me suis enfoncée dans un mensonge énorme et je ne savais plus comment m'en sortir. »

Oliver se tendit à cette explication. Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle ait pu être perdue à un moment donné, mais continuer pendant des mois à vivre une double vie alors qu'elle-même avait fait les frais d'une situation similaire le laissait sans voix et en colère.

« Peut-être…..mais comment as-tu pu accepter sa demande en mariage ?! » Demanda-t-il un peu trop sèchement. Felicity sursauta à son ton mais tenta de ne pas se laisser atteindre. Elle voulait aller au bout sans s'énerver.

« Je ne voulais pas…. » Elle vit Oliver s'agiter et se lever. « Je t'assure je ne voulais pas dire oui ! Mais tout à dérapé et ça été un énorme quiproquo. Quand j'ai voulu rectifier ma bêtise Ray était toujours occupé. Je ne pouvais pas lui laisser un texto et lui dire _salut Ray mais je refuse finalement de t'épouser parce que j'en aime un autre. _»

« Si tu aurais pu ! » Répondit Oliver blessé. « Tu aurais même dû le faire….et à l'heure qu'il est….bref ! » Il se pinça le nez fatigué. « Tu n'as rien fait et pire….tu nous as laissé croire que tu allais nous épouser…et c'est… »

« Je sais. » Le coupa-t-elle. « Je suis impardonnable Oliver et je comprends ta colère et ton dégoût. Et je ne t'en veux pas. » Dit-elle sincère, la voix chevrotante. « Si je suis ici c'est parce que je voulais que tu saches que j'ai été sincère avec toi depuis le début….je t'aime et je t'ai aimé à la seconde où je t'ai vu dans ce bar. J'ai fait n'importe quoi….et je n'espère pas que tu me pardonnes d'un coup, même si j'en rêve. » Dit-elle en s'approchant doucement de lui. « Je veux simplement que tu saches que tu n'as pas été une porte de secours, où une vengeance pour ce que j'avais pu vivre…..j'avais tout simplement peur de te perdre si tu savais la vérité. J'avais toujours espoir d'arriver à parler à Ray mais….bref….je te demande pardon pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. »

« Tu aurais dû me parler et me dire la vérité. » Dit-il d'une voix froide à laquelle Felicity se glaça. « J'avais aussi le droit de savoir que je n'avais pas ton exclusivité. »

« J'ai tenté de le faire à plusieurs reprises…mais à chaque fois je manquais de courage. Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet sans te faire de peine et la simple idée que tu puisses penser que je me moquais de toi où pire tu ne comptais pas me rendait malade….alors j'ai laissé aller et je t'ai quand même fait du mal. » Répondit-elle d'une traite en le regardant droit dans les yeux, voulant qu'il puisse voir sa sincérité.

Oliver la regardait aussi et ne savait plus quoi penser. Bien évidemment il était heureux de sa présence et de la voir se démener pour s'expliquer, mais il restait blessé de son action et de son mensonge. Elle avait été trop loin et trop longtemps et il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir lui pardonner un jour.

Quand il la regardait il voyait son mensonge en premier et Ray ensuite, il tentait de passer au dessus mais c'était pour l'instant bien trop difficile pour son cœur brisé.

« Je….je suis désolé… » Dit-il d'une voix faible. « Mais je ne peux faire ce que tu attends de moi. » Dit-il difficilement en la regardant tristement. « Toute ma vie on m'a menti et je pensais avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui me comprenait et qui m'aimait tout simplement….mais tu as tout gâché. Je t'aime…mais je ne peux pas. »

Felicity sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, elle n'était pas étonnée de sa réponse mais elle l'avait espérée différente. Elle refoula un instant les larmes qu'elle sentait monter mais se laissa finalement aller à les laisser couler. Elle méritait cette fin, mais cela n'en faisait pas moins mal. Elle hocha la tête et essuya son visage ravagé par ses pleurs.

« Je comprends… » Réussit-elle à dire péniblement. Le silence tomba, ils ne savaient pas quoi dire de plus. Oliver était mal de la voir si peinée mais pour l'instant c'était la seule réponse qu'il pouvait lui apporter. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner de faux espoirs et lui faire croire qu'un jour peut-être il pourrait lui pardonner.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Fel….mais je…. » Elle le stoppa d'une main.

« C'est rien, c'est mérité. J'avais le bonheur à porté de main et j'ai tout gâché bêtement….tout est de ma faute. » Répondit-elle le souffle court. « J'espère juste qu'un jour tu trouveras le bonheur. » Oliver acquiesça les lèvres pincées. Son bonheur il l'avait trouvé avec elle et il n'était pas certain d'arriver à le trouver à nouveau. « Je….je vais y aller… »

Il la regarda prendre ses affaires et le chemin de la sortie. Il avait le cœur lourd et brisé d'agir ainsi mais il avait encore besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça et peut-être pouvoir lui pardonner. Il ne la quitta pas du regard et fut tenté à plusieurs reprises de la rattraper et de la garder avec lui, mais sa raison lui disait qu'il était trop tôt.

« Je veux juste que tu saches que je t'aime Oliver, et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter. Alors si un jour tu te sens prêt à nouveau pour moi…fais moi signe. » Dit-elle juste avant de franchir la porte. Ils se fixèrent une dernière fois et Felicity quitta l'appartement le cœur lourd et brisé.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, Oliver a du mal à pardonner à Felicity et on ne peut que le comprendre, même cette dernière le comprends parfaitement. **

**Comme à chaque fois j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience. Encore un chapitre pour conclure cette fiction et savoir si le Olicity va enfin se retrouver... **

**A bientôt pour la suite.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour**

**Me voici ****aujourd'hui pour le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de suivre cette histoire et à ceux qui prennent le temps de déposer un commentaire. C'est important et ça réchauffe le coeur. **

**_Clo_ : Merci beaucoup. **

**_Lulzimevelioska_ : Merci beaucoup, la suite et fin c'est maintenant. **

**_Nina_ : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aies aimé. Pour la suite oui j'ai encore des choses à publier. **

**_Olicity-love_ : Merci beaucoup. **

**Voici donc le 9ème et dernier chapitre de cette histoire qui m'avait été inspirée d'un film français qui s'appelle "L'embarras du choix" que j'avais adoré et je trouvais que cela collait bien au Olicity. **

**Beaucoup espère une fin heureuse...je vous laisse découvrir. Bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour Shinobu24, qui me suit depuis un moment à présent. Je t'embrasse fort, merci de ta présence. **

* * *

« C'est parfait ! » Oliver reposa la cuillère sur le plan de travail et regarda sa sœur heureux. Après tous ces mois à essayer et à essayer encore il avait enfin mis au point sa nouvelle recette. Thea se saisit d'une cuillère à son tour et goûta le plat de son frère.

« Mais effectivement c'est plutôt pas mal. » Dit-elle en rigolant à moitié. Oliver la regarda faussement en colère et elle finit par éclater de rire. « Non je plaisante….c'est divin Oliver ! » Elle posa sa cuillère et se tourna complètement vers son frère. « Je suis tellement fière de toi. »

Oliver sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour et de fierté. Tellement de choses avaient changé depuis son départ de QC il y avait un peu plus d'un an. Il avait tourné un moment pour savoir ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire de sa vie et Thea lui avait ouvert les yeux sur son don pour la cuisine.

Au début il avait cru à une taquinerie, mais sa soeur avait réussi à le convaincre qu'il était doué et qu'il devrait se lancer dans cette nouvelle voie. Après avoir hésité un temps, il avait finalement poussé la porte d'un atelier cuisine organisé par un chef renommé et s'était laissé prendre au jeu. Il s'était découvert une véritable passion pour ce métier et il avait été encouragé par les retours positifs de ses différents stages.

Il soupira en regardant sa sœur avec un immense sourire et la serra contre lui.

« Merci Thea. » Dit-il dans ses cheveux. « Tu m'as aidé à traverser tous ces mois de doutes….sans toi je n'y serais jamais arrivé. » Dit-il en se décalant et en plongeant dans les yeux de sa sœur. Thea haussa les épaules lui signifiant qu'elle n'avait pas fait grand-chose.

« Tu mérites cette nouvelle vie Oliver, malgré ce que maman peut en dire tu es fait pour ça. Bien plus que pour diriger une multinationale… » Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps aux souvenirs qui affluaient, Oliver n'ayant pas toujours été ponctuel ni très assidu aux réunions.

« Pas faux. » Finit-il par reconnaître en se calmant. « Elle m'en veut toujours autant ? »

Thea soupira et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, depuis que son frère avait quitté QC ses relations avec leur mère s'étaient considérablement tendues pour ne pas dire inexistantes. Ils se voyaient très peu et quand elle arrivait à les réunir pour un repas les choses se finissaient souvent très mal.

« Et bien….c'est à dire qu'elle….pense que tu gâches ta vie et tes capacités à nourrir des gens. » Dit-elle légèrement en rigolant. « ….mais elle a tort. Tu ne suis simplement pas la voie qu'elle avait décidé pour toi et c'est ça qui la rends folle de rage. _Le fils de Moira Queen ne peut pas se rabaisser à faire de la cuisine_. » Dit-elle en imitant sa mère. Oliver rigola nerveusement à cette expression qu'il avait souvent entendu.

« Ouais….. » Soupira-t-il en se retournant vers son plat et en le goûtant à nouveau. « Je ne rajoute rien ? » Thea secoua la tête et la conversation dévia sur la prochaine ouverture de son restaurant.

##

Oliver regardait fièrement son établissement depuis l'entrée. Ce soir il inaugurait son restaurant, une fierté immense s'imposa dans son esprit. Il avait réussi, après avoir attendu si longtemps pour s'accomplir et se réaliser, il accédait enfin à son rêve ultime. Être son propre patron et donner du plaisir aux gens qui venaient le voir.

« Et bien….c'est plutôt pas mal pour un type qui ne savait pas faire grand-chose. » Oliver éclata de rire à cette remarque et se retourna vers sa sœur et lui fit un clin d'œil. « Comme quoi il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord. » Lui souffla-t-il dans les cheveux avant d'y déposer un baiser. « Tu es prête ? Ce soir on joue notre avenir. »

Thea se décala un peu et chercha le regard de son frère pour y plonger. Elle hocha la tête avec un grand sourire à la joie de partager cette aventure avec lui. Elle aussi avait tout laissé tomber chez QC pour s'accomplir et enfin s'affranchir de l'autorité de Moira Queen, quand Oliver avait commencé à chercher un associé et un partenaire en affaires l'évidence s'était imposée pour elle.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis prête. » Dit-elle fièrement.

« Dans ce cas…..allons-y ! » Ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras et Thea alla ouvrir les portes du restaurant où un petit groupe s'était déjà formé attendant l'ouverture.

Oliver finissait de ranger en cuisine fatigué mais heureux de cette première soirée. Ils avaient atteint leur objectif et dépassé leurs espérances, pour l'instant ce changement de vie et de cap se passait plutôt bien. Son sourire se fana quand le visage de Felicity vint hanter ses pensées.

Il se figea et se plongea dans ses souvenirs avec la jolie blonde. Cela faisait deux ans à présent qu'il l'avait rencontrée et elle l'obsédait toujours autant. Il n'avait plus jamais eu de nouvelles d'elle et ne l'avait jamais revue non plus. Parfois il espérait la croiser au détour d'un carrefour ou la voir apparaître devant lui, mais que viendrait-elle faire à Starling ? Elle n'avait aucune raison de venir le voir.

Leur dernière conversation tournait encore dans sa tête, il voyait encore ses yeux remplis de larmes et la déception de son rejet envahir son visage. Mais à l'époque il n'avait pu faire autrement, il était blessé et elle lui avait brisé le cœur à l'avoir trompé de cette façon.

Mais le temps avait fait son œuvre et il ne lui en voulait plus. Il lui avait même pardonné, il s'était mis à sa place deux secondes et s'était posé la question de ce qu'il aurait fait. Toute sa vie elle avait cherché l'homme fait pour elle et en peu de temps elle en avait rencontré deux. Il comprenait qu'elle n'avait voulu faire de mal à personne et qu'elle avait eu du mal à mettre au clair la situation.

Elle lui manquait et il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de ne pas foncer à Central City et de la revoir. Peut-être un peu de courage, il avait peur qu'elle ne l'éconduise ou qu'elle ait refait sa vie sans l'attendre. Il ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir, c'est lui qui n'avait pas voulu donner suite malgré ses explications, et c'était lui qui n'avait pas fait le premier pas quand il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

« Hum..hum… » Oliver sursauta à ce toussotement et se retourna pour découvrir sa sœur à la porte de la cuisine les bras chargé d'un énorme plateau rempli d'assiettes. Il se précipita vers elle afin de la soulager. « Merci…. » Elle l'observa un court instant. « Pourquoi ne cours-tu pas là bas pour lui dire qu'elle te manque et tu l'aimes toujours ? » Dit-elle de but en blanc surprenant au passage son frère.

Oliver continua ce qu'il faisait, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

« J'ai peur… » Avoua-t-il quand même au bout d'un moment. « ….elle est venue me chercher et m'a demandé pardon et je l'ai rejetée…. » Il déglutit péniblement au souvenir de ce moment ressentant encore cette douleur de lui dire non. « ….et si elle m'avait oublié et qu'elle avait quelqu'un…peut-être même Ray….je…. » Il se retourna vers sa sœur. « …je ne le supporterai pas. »

« Je comprends Oliver, mais pour avancer dans ta vie tu dois savoir où tu en es avec elle...» Lui expliqua Thea doucement. « Tu l'aimes et cet amour t'empêche de voir les autres femmes qui te tournent autour. C'est vrai tu repousses toutes celles qui pourraient te faire ressentir autre chose que de l'amitié. »

« Thea tu exagères… » Rigola Oliver en masquant ainsi sa gêne et sa nervosité.

« Vraiment !? Et cette fille que tu as rencontré durant ton stage….elle te plaisait et tu es même sorti avec elle deux fois ! » Répliqua-t-elle agacée. « Et ensuite quand tu as senti que tu t'attachais tu as pris l'excuse qu'elle était trop jeune et qu'elle ne voulait pas les mêmes choses que toi….elle avait un an de moins que toi Oliver ! » Rigola-t-elle nerveusement. « Où encore cette brune il n'y a pas si longtemps…elle était critique culinaire si je m'abuse….c'était quoi ton excuse ? Ah oui….trop proche de ton boulot ! Non mais au secours ! » S'écria Thea en colère à présent.

« Ok… » Fit-il d'une voix traînante. « ….et tu proposes quoi ?! Que je quitte Starling et que j'aille la voir afin de savoir où elle en est !? Que j'ai le cœur brisé de la voir avec un autre parce que j'ai été trop idiot et trop fier pour lui pardonner avant !? C'est ça que tu veux ?! » Cria-t-il à son tour.

« A peu près….mais je te conseille de ne pas t'énerver comme ça devant elle. » Rigola-t-elle en le taquinant. « Et pour info tu n'as pas été idiot ou trop fier….tu as fait ce qu'il fallait à l'époque. Mais ça assez duré tu dois savoir où tu en es….et si c'est vraiment elle qui t'es destiné elle t'attends j'en suis certaine. »

Oliver haussa les épaules n'y croyant pas vraiment, mais sa sœur avait raison sur un point. Tant qu'il ne saurait pas fixé pour Felicity il ne pourrait pas avancer dans sa vie. Il la regarda avec un petit sourire, il allait aller à Central City.

####

Felicity était penchée au dessus du berceau ayant encore du mal à croire à ce qu'elle voyait. Cette petite fille était juste parfaite et elle avait encore du mal à croire que son amie, la seule qui lui avait toujours dit de ne pas s'attacher, de profiter de la vie était la mère de ce petit bout.

« Arrête de la regarder comme ça Fel.. » Rigola Caitlyn qui était alitée. « Tu pourrais presque me faire penser à une de ces filles complètement folles des bébés et qui serait prête à n'importe quoi pour en avoir un. » Felicity se redressa et regarda son ami en fronçant les sourcils faussement en colère.

« Très drôle ! » Dit-elle en s'éloignant du berceau. Elle rejoignit son amie et prit place à ses côtés. « Elle est parfaite et j'ai du mal à croire qu'elle soit vraiment ta fille. » Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire et Caitlyn admit sans problème qu'elle n'était pas vraiment un modèle de stabilité.

« Mais tu sais moi aussi j'ai du mal à me dire que je suis la mère de cette merveille. »

Elle jeta un regard vers sa fille et se perdit dans ses pensées, elle réalisa le chemin parcouru depuis deux ans et sa rencontre avec Ronnie, celui qui avait tout changé. Elle se souvenait encore de son embarras et de son emportement à accepter de sortir avec lui. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années et étaient collègues de travail et elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être intéressé par elle.

Et depuis ce jour elle vivait une histoire rêvée et se demandait comment elle avait pu vivre autrement et surtout sans lui. Ronnie lui avait apporté une stabilité et un bonheur qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas mais que inconsciemment elle avait toujours recherché et si elle s'était souvent moquée de Felicity et d'Iris, à présent c'était elle qui se retrouvait sous les railleries de ses deux amies.

« Tu ne dois pas renoncer au bonheur Felicity ! » Dit-elle de but en blanc en se redressant sur son lit. Cette dernière grimaça et porta son regard sur son amie.

« Je ne renonce pas au bonheur….c'est plutôt lui qui me fuit. » Répondit-elle se voulant légère et drôle. Caitlyn ne fut pas dupe et ne rentra pas dans son jeu, elle déviait toujours la conversation par des sarcasmes, mais cette fois ci elle ne la laisserait pas s'en tirer si facilement.

« Tu sais très bien de qui je parle Fel…. » Caitlyn la sentit se tendre de suite et elle la regarda se lever en s'éloignant. Felicity se posta au bout du lit et saisit la barre en métal devant elle la serrant très fort. « ….peut-être que… »

« Que rien du tout Caitlyn ! » Felicity la coupa en parlant un peu fort et fit sursauter la fillette dans son berceau qui se rendormit aussitôt. Elle essuya un regard noir de la part de son amie et s'excusa d'un mot. « Désolé…. » Elle s'approcha à nouveau et reprit sa place. « ….que veux-tu que je fasse de plus ? Je suis allée le voir, je me suis expliquée et j'ai attendu qu'il revienne vers moi….mais rien. » Soupira Felicity tristement.

Elle se replongea dans ses pensées à son retour de Starling et à son cœur littéralement brisé en mille morceaux. Elle était restée enfermée des jours voire des semaines chez elle sans vouloir voir personne. Elle ne sortait plus et répondait à peine aux messages. Elle avait longtemps espéré un message d'Oliver ou sa visite mais après quelques semaines à attendre vainement elle s'était faite une raison.

Elle avait alors tenté de reprendre goût à la vie et avait repris son travail au restaurant auprès de sa mère. Ray avait tenté au début de la revoir et de peut-être tenter à nouveau l'aventure mais quand elle le regardait l'image d'Oliver se superposait à son visage et elle lui avait gentiment demandé de ne plus venir la voir.

Depuis, elle sortait peu. Elle avait eu quelques aventures espérant à chaque fois que celle-ci chasse Oliver de son cœur et de sa tête, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle était toujours attachée et amoureuse d'un homme qui avait sans doute tourné la page et qui en plus devait certainement encore la détester pour l'avoir trompé durant des semaines.

« Tu devrais encore essayer…. » Tenta Caitlyn connaissant d'avance la réponse de son amie. Felicity balaya d'une main son idée.

« Non…c'est du passé à présent. En deux ans je suppose qu'il doit avoir une liste de conquêtes longues comme le bras et si ça se trouve il est même marié… » Dit-elle d'un ton ironique où Caitlyn sentit pointer une immense déception. Son cœur se serra à voir sa meilleure amie si triste. Elle avait conscience qu'elle avait fait une erreur mais elle ne méritait pas de payer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie pour ça.

« Je suis certaine qu'il pense encore à toi. » La rassura Caitlyn. « Ce que vous partagiez était plus qu'une simple histoire et tu le sais. » Ajouta-t-elle quand elle la vit hausser les épaules. Le silence tomba et au bout d'un moment Felicity se leva prétextant l'heure tardive. Caitlyn la regarda partir le cœur serré de la voir si mal, elle voulait l'aider mais ne savait pas comment.

####

Felicity finissait son service doucement. Elle rangeait les différentes choses dans la salle et s'assurait que tout était en place pour le service de ce soir. Elle traînait un peu ne voulant pas rentrer chez elle et se retrouver seule. Depuis sa conversation avec Caitlyn à la maternité elle était mélancolique. Cela l'avait ramenée quelques temps en arrière et l'avait replongée dans son histoire avec Oliver.

Elle soupira longuement et se figea en pensant à lui et à son sourire qu'elle adorait. Elle avait été honnête quand elle lui avait dit être tombée amoureuse de lui au premier regard, c'était vrai et ça ne s'était jamais démenti. Elle l'aimait toujours et elle était certaine de l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

C'était étrange de penser de cette façon, mais elle savait qu'aucun autre homme ne pourrait lui arriver à la cheville et quand elle commençait à s'attacher ou que son rendez-vous commençait à envisager un avenir elle prenait la fuite. Elle ne se voyait avec personne d'autre qu'Oliver Queen.

Elle se moqua d'elle-même….comment pouvait-elle penser ça alors qu'elle n'avait plus jamais eu de nouvelles et qu'il était certain qu'elle n'en aurait jamais plus ?! Elle ne pouvait pas passer le reste de sa vie à attendre indéfiniment qu'il daigne revenir vers elle...si un jour il daignait le faire.

« Tu vas prendre le taureau par les cornes Felicity et aller voir à Starling si ce cher Oliver est célibataire. Si c'est le cas tu fonces….sinon…tu rentres et au moins tu seras fixée et tu pourras avancer. » Dit-elle pour elle-même dans cette salle vide. Elle se dépêcha de terminer ce qu'elle faisait forte de cette décision, quand elle fut stoppée par son téléphone qui sonna.

Elle fronça les sourcils ce n'était ni un appel ni un message mais la sonnerie d'une application. Son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine à se souvenir de cette sonnerie particulière qu'elle avait choisi pour cette application de rencontres que Caitlyn lui avait conseillé à l'époque.

Elle prit son téléphone en main et regarda qui avait bien pu la choisir. Cela faisait des lustres qu'elle n'avait plus eu de notifications et elle se demandait même pourquoi elle n'avait pas purement et simplement supprimé cette application.

Elle visa son téléphone et regarda le visage de l'homme qui lui demandait un rendez-vous. Elle écarquilla les yeux et sentit de suite des larmes les envahir tellement elle était surprise et heureuse. Devant elle s'étalait le visage souriant d'Oliver.

« Mais qu'est-ce que…. »

« Surprise… » Entendit-elle doucement à la porte du restaurant. Felicity leva les yeux de son smartphone et vit Oliver un énorme sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle le regarda ne comprenant rien et espérant surtout ne pas se faire de faux espoirs à sa présence ici. « ….je ne savais pas comment te contacter…et je…j'avais peur que tu ne sois pas disponible…ou encore que tu me repousses. » Dit-il tout en s'avançant vers elle tremblant.

Felicity le regardait avancer les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il était là devant elle souriant et heureux de la voir. Elle aussi était heureuse de le revoir, il était encore plus beau que dans son souvenir et son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle était certaine que lui aussi l'entendait.

« J'ai mis tellement de temps à me décider….j'avais peur que….. » Il baissa la tête et reprit ses esprits un instant avant de poursuivre. « Je suis désolé d'avoir été si long Felicity….mais je…. »

Elle fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient encore et s'arrêta devant lui en le regardant de ses yeux larmoyants. Elle essuya ses joues et posa ses deux mains sur son torse. Oliver les prit dans les siennes et entrelaça leurs doigts tout en la regardant tendrement.

« Tu avais le droit d'être en colère contre moi, et de me détester…..mais c'est vrai que tu as été long à revenir. » Dit-elle plus légèrement en rigolant un peu. Oliver la suivit et la rapprocha encore de lui. Il se pencha un peu et frotta son nez du sien en fermant les yeux sous cette paix qu'il ressentait à l'avoir enfin dans ses bras.

« Je sais….tu m'as manquée… » Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres, rêvant de les embrasser à nouveau.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué… » Répondit-elle à son tour. Oliver ne tint plus et l'embrassa tendrement. Il ne cherchait pas à approfondir ce baiser, il voulait simplement qu'elle comprenne qu'il était sérieux et qu'à présent tout serait différent.

« Tu n'es pas fiancé ?! » Demanda-t-elle en se reculant réalisant que peut-être l'histoire allait recommencer. Oliver secoua la tête. « Ni marié ? » Il fronça les sourcils en rigolant et secoua la tête à nouveau. « Ok…. »

« Et toi…tu es seule ? » Demanda-t-il à son tour. Felicity éclata de rire et lui cria un énorme _oui_ en se jetant dans ses bras.

Cette fois ci les choses étaient claires entre eux. Ils étaient libres et sans attaches. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir vivre leur histoire tranquillement.

##

Felicity regardait fébrilement son analyse…enceinte. Elle était enceinte….elle sauta de joie dans la rue sous le regard surpris mais amusé des passants.

« Je suis enceinte ! » Cria-t-elle en courant afin de retrouver Oliver au plus vite. Elle se stoppa en pensant à cette merveilleuse nouvelle et ralentit le pas se voulant prudente.

Elle plongea dans ses pensées et à tout ce qui avait pu se passer depuis qu'Oliver était venu la retrouver. Sa vie, leur vie avait complètement changé. Felicity avait déménagé peu de temps après à Starling, elle n'avait pas réfléchi plus longtemps quand elle avait appris qu'Oliver avait ouvert son restaurant.

Sa mère l'avait encouragée à suivre sa voie et à vivre sa vie et l'avait rassurée sur le fait qu'elle allait se débrouiller parfaitement sans elle. Cela faisait trois ans à présent qu'elle vivait à Starling et aucun nuage n'était venu obscurcir son histoire avec Oliver. Ils vivaient leur amour sans se poser de question et avaient repris leur histoire comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Ils avaient longuement discuté au début de ce qui les avait fait se séparer et une fois leurs cœurs mis à nu ils avaient laissé ce sujet de côté pour ne se consacrer qu'à leur avenir.

« Oliver ! » Cria-t-elle en entrant dans le restaurant. Elle fit son chemin jusqu'en cuisine et trouva Oliver en train de s'essuyer les mains. « Oliver ! Arrête ce que tu fais et regarde ça ! » Elle lui tendit l'enveloppe qu'elle avait tenue fébrilement depuis le laboratoire. « Allez ouvre ! » Dit-elle impatiente.

Oliver s'amusa de son impatience et saisit enfin la feuille et la déplia en jetant un regard vers Felicity. Il lu et tenta de décrypter ce qui était noté. Felicity ne le quittait des yeux voulant voir chacune de ses réactions. Elle le vit passer de l'amusement à la surprise pour voir apparaître un immense sourire sur son visage. Il releva les yeux vers elle.

« T'es enceinte… » Il posa sa question en connaissant bien évidemment la réponse, mais il avait besoin d'entendre la confirmation de la voix de sa femme.

« Oui…. » Dit-elle tout bas en le regardant émue. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant qu'Oliver ne s'approche de sa femme doucement. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et les fit glisser doucement sur son ventre.

« Voilà une jolie façon de conclure notre histoire d'amour plutôt atypique. Je t'aime. » Dit-il avant de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Felicity s'accrocha à lui et acquiesça incapable de parler, tellement tout se mélangeait dans sa tête.

Elle avait rêvé d'Oliver bien avant de le rencontrer, elle avait fait des erreurs et avait failli ne jamais connaître ce bonheur absolu qu'elle ressentait à présent. Mais grâce à la compassion d'Oliver et à son amour absolu, elle atteignait enfin ce qu'elle avait toujours espéré. Une vie remplie d'amour et de joie.

« Je t'aime. » Finit-elle par lui répondre. Leur vie s'annonçait encore plus belle.

* * *

**Fin heureuse ! Et oui...ils ont bien mérité d'être heureux après tout ça quand même. **

**Pour la dernière fois sur cette fiction j'attends vos avis et réactions avec impatience. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire du début à la fin, ceux qui ont commenté à chaque chapitre ou de temps temps...merci, merci. C'est notre seule récompense et chaque commentaire motive encore plus pour vous livrer des fictions. **

**Un immense merci à ma beta extraordinaire et ma jumelle adorée, sans qui rien ne serait possible. Tu me soutiens et m'encourage quand je doute, rien que pour ça merci beaucoup. Je t'embrasse très fort.**

**Pour la suite...j'ai encore des choses à vous raconter dont une fiction qui est écrite depuis un moment et que je suis en train de corriger. La publication ne devrait pas trop tarder, j'ai aussi un os qui est en ****court...et une autre fiction sur le feu également. **

**Je sais que la série se termine cette semaine et pour être honnête j'ai du mal à y croire...mais j'ai bien l'intention de continuer à publier des fictions sur notre couple tant qu'il y aura des lecteurs intéressés. **

**Alors à bientôt...**


End file.
